


Темные сердца

by Saysly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Abusive Relationship, Alpha Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom jack morrison, Dead dove-do not eat, M/M, Master Gabriel Reyes, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Omega Jack Morrison, Oviposition, Possible Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Jack Morrison, Top gabriel reyes, Virgin Jack Morrison, Voyeurism, forced climax, forced insertion, full belly kink, major non con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Коммандер Джек Моррисон потратил годы, отрицая свое репродуктивное назначение; маскируя запах грязью текущей войны и гася течки таким количеством блокаторов, которые могли кого послабее и убить. Добавьте к этому хриплый голос и властную натуру, и никому никогда в голову не придет заподозрить в нем кого-то помимо идеального солдата. Он гордился этим, а другие с благоговением смотрели, когда он проходил мимо омег, даже не моргнув глазом. Казалось, они не оказывали на него никакого влияния, он был слишком опытен и силен, чтобы поддаться зову противоположного пола. Один из немногих. Элита. Альфа.Но все рухнуло после одной из миссий, рассыпавшись облаком пурпурного дыма и раскаленного до бела пламени.Или:Коммандер Джек становится рабом таинственного дымного монстра.Пожалуйста, внимательно отнеситесь к тегам.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342018) by [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коммандер Джек Моррисон потратил годы, отрицая свою репродуктивное назначение; маскируя свой запах грязью текущей войны и гася течки таким количеством блокаторов, которые могли кого послабее и убить. Добавьте к этому хриплый голос и властную натуру, и никому никогда в голову не придет заподозрить в нем кого-то помимо идеального солдата. Он гордился этим, а другие с благоговением смотрели, когда он проходил мимо омег, даже не моргнув глазом. Казалось, они на него не оказывали никакого влияния, он был слишком опытен и силен, чтобы поддаться зову противоположного пола. Один из немногих. Элита. Альфа.
> 
> Но все рухнуло после одной из миссий, рассыпавшись облаком пурпурного дыма и раскаленного до бела пламени.

Он слышит пулю раньше, чем чувствует, как она с оглушительным треском попадает в визор, сбивая тот с лица. Он летит в одну сторону, а Джек — в другую, кувыркнувшись через голову и врезавшись в стену, после чего упав лицом в груду щебня. Над головой свистит снаряд миномета, и он инстинктивно пригибается, только через несколько мгновений осознав, что это был не миномет, а очередной выстрел из того же оружия, и он был ближе. У него слышит только левое ухо, пока он, спотыкаясь, выбирается из щебня, на автомате зажав коммуникатор и, перекрикивая свист пуль, запрашивает местоположение своей команды.

Разумеется, ответ он не слышит. С пропавшим визором он лишился и единственного способа связи. Сорвав с ревом микрофон с воротника, он на ощупь ищет свой бластер в густеющем дыме. Удар ногой в спину вышибает воздух из его легких, швырнув его на изрешеченный пулями гранит. Гортанный торжествующий смешок сопровождает голос, говорящий:  
— Солдатик заблудился.

Джек резко разворачивается, едва увернувшись от удара второй ноги, намеченного в то место, где была его голова, и утыкается в призрачное лицо, на котором горят красные глаза, а из ноздрей валит дым. Он выдергивает чеку из гранаты и высоко подбрасывает ее, заметив клочок земли прямо напротив себя. Граната отвлекает существо, но ненадолго, и оно вскоре нагоняет его. Он цепляется за землю пальцами в изодранных перчатках, когда могучие руки хватают его за ноги и тянут назад, на полпути перевернув как крендель, и он врезается лопатками в бетон. Он стискивает зубы, раздраженно рыча, перед глазами снова оказывается возвышающееся над ним существо.

Существо цокает языком, качая перед носом Джека пальцем, больше похожим на длинный коготь.  
— Не так быстро.  
Оно заносит вторую руку, большую, черную и закрывающую пробивающийся сквозь густой дым солнце, и Джек подбирается. Его не в первый раз бьют. Он чертовски уверен, что и не в последний.

Монстр замирает. Смутные звуки перестрелки тают на периферии, и Джек приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него. Если бы у того было лицо, можно было бы предположить, что на нем застыла озадаченность. Воздух со свистом выходит из его ноздрей, как у принюхивающейся к дереву ищейки, и Джек чувствует, как хватка на воротнике его куртки усиливается. Существо подтаскивает Джека к себе, отрывая от земли, пока его ноги не повисают в воздухе, а дыхание медленно перекрывается его собственным весом. У Джека всё переворачивается в животе, и он на мгновение задается вопросом, не была бы скорая смерть милосерднее.

Монстр еще несколько раз втягивает воздух через нос, в этот раз глубже, медленнее, словно экспериментируя, и выпускает его кольцами черного дыма, лижущего лицо Джека.  
— Мммм, — стонет голос без рта. От следующего слова кровь в венах Джека застывает как лед. Оно звучит подчеркнуто, слог за слогом, и сопровождается хриплым, восторженным смешком. — О М Е Г А…

Глаза Джека закрываются, когда мир вокруг начинает вращаться, звуки битвы становятся все более отдаленными, и наконец сознание покидает его.

*

Он просыпается на мягком матрасе. Это намного приятнее, чем всё, с чем он сталкивался за тридцать лет службы. Матрас ласково обхватывает его болезненно ноющее тело. Джек стонет и ерзает на месте, а затем к нему возвращаются воспоминания, и он резко подскакивает, вспотев и тяжело дыша, и быстро осматривается широко распахнутыми глазами. Его внимание привлекает движение на краю поля зрения, и он смотрит, как высокий вооруженный мужчина поднимается со стула и идет к двери. До Джека доносится приглушенный приказ: «Скажи Лорду Жнецу, что он очнулся», и мужчина возвращается, мельком глянув на Джека и снова усевшись на стул в конце комнаты.

Джек слетает с кровати, не давая себе времени задуматься о том, почему он не привязан. Принимая во внимания его обширный военный опыт и боевые навыки, это выглядит странным решением. Только когда по нему проходится сквозняк от движения, до него доходит, насколько… прохладно… ему вдруг стало. Он приподнимает брови и смотрит вниз.

Его потрепанная множеством боев униформа заменена куском струящейся белой ткани, удерживаемой тяжелым золотым поясом, низко сидящим на его голых бедрах. Его сердце сбивается с ритма. Нелепый клочок ткани почти ничего не прикрывает, даже гениталии, и он чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь, когда он сгибает ногу, чтобы хоть немного прикрыться. Охранник в углу на это только ухмыляется.  
— Где я? — рявкает Джек.

Охранник закатывает глаза и нарочито опускает взгляд на часы.  
— Босс в этот раз выбрал болтливого, — бормочет он себе под нос.

Джек взрыкивает и кидается вперед со сжатыми кулаками, готовый скормить ковер этому мужику, чтобы получить ответы, невзирая на нелепое зрелище, которое он из себя представляет.  
— Я Коммандер Джек Моррисон, — объявляет он, гордо выпятив грудь и широко расставив ноги. — Лидер Овервотча. Если я военнопленный, я имею право носить вещи, в которых я был захвачен. Отвечай, черт тебя побери, где я нахожусь.

Охранник равнодушно смотрит на него, и этого достаточно, чтобы привести обычно спокойного Джека в ярость. Он оскаливается и с рыком бросается вперед, подняв перед собой руки. Наверное, глупо удивляться тому, что по его позвоночнику прокатывается молния, и его конечности сводит судорогой, заставляя упасть на колени. Он скребет пальцами по шее, которую словно жалит сотня пчел, и находит на ней холодный металлический ошейник. Он пытается зарычать, но наружу вырывается лишь жалкий всхлип, еще сильнее портя его грозный облик.

Охранник хмыкает, и взгляд Джека падает на маленький пульт в его руках, который тот наконец-то выключает, к большому облегчению Джека. Он лежит на полу, хватая воздух и чувствуя зуд на коже под ошейником.  
— О да, — бормочет охранник. — Ты настоящий монстр, а?

Пока Джек лежит на полу, обдумывая последствия своих поступков и сжимая толстый ошейник, в комнату входит кто-то еще. Возле него останавливаются начищенные лоферы, и взгляд Джека из-под тяжелых век двигается вверх по отглаженным брюкам, по белому лабораторному халату к чисто выбритому лицу мужчины средних лет в очках. Джек думает, что тот может быть врачом или ученым, и выглядит он совершенно не уместно в роскошно обставленной комнате. Если тот и видит Джека, то не обращает на него никакого внимания, одарив взглядом и кивком только охранника.  
— Мы готовы.

— Наконец-то, — ворчит охранник и снова встает со стула. В этот раз он подходит к Джеку, наклоняется над его скрюченным телом и защелкивает карабин на петле, выступающей на ошейнике. Джек сердито смотрит на него, когда тот дергает коротким кожаным поводком. — Я всю задницу отсидел на этом стуле и подыхаю с голоду. Давайте уже заканчивать.

Джек пытается обуздать тысячи мыслей, крутящихся у него в голове. Все еще напряженный и взвинченный после удара током, он делает строптивый шаг назад и вскидывает голову, как дикий конь. Охранник резко разворачивается, дергает за поводок, встряхивая Джека, и сует ему под нос пульт.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я опять его включил?!  
Его палец зависает над кнопкой. Взгляд Джека мечется между кнопкой, глазами охранника и доктора. Как ему ни противно за себя, он неуверенно шагает вперед. Охранник криво усмехается, сверкнув сломанными зубами и тонкими как бумага морщинками, и кивает, отправив пульт в карман.  
— Смотри-ка, Док, может быть, Блонди и не такой идиот.  
Он достает из кармана пару стальных наручников и заводит руки Джека за спину.

Джек дает вывести себя из комнаты в длинный коридор. По обеим стенам тянутся окна, на дымчатом стекле которых цветут роскошные библейские сцены. По помещению расплывается тусклый свет, источника которого он не видит. Самое странное ощущение, однако, — это прикосновение мягчайшего ковра к его босым стопам. Джек не помнит времени, когда вылезал из высоких боевых ботинок куда-то кроме душа.

И это еще одна странность. Его кожа начисто вымыта и едва пахнет мылом. Прежде чем он успевает задаться вопросом, кто и к каким частям его тела прикасался без его ведома, они доходят до конца коридора. Их замечают двое мужчин в одинаковых костюмах и тут же открывают каждый свою половину створчатых дверей. Джек не может не заметить их взглядов на его голую кожу. Кто-то послабее духом мог бы почувствовать потрясение, стыд… может быть, даже страх. Но не Джек. Он знает, что это всё часть игры. И если он хочет выбраться отсюда живым, то должен сыграть свою роль. Охранник резко дергает его за поводок, и Джек, охнув, двигается вперед.

За дверьми обнаруживается затемненный зал овальной формы с приподнятой платформой в центре, возвышающейся как остров над гладким мрамором. На платформе располагается роскошно украшенное кресло с высокой спинкой; причудливо выточенные ангелы парят вокруг ножек и широких подлокотников, каждое перо инкрустировано золотом. Джек разглядывает его, не пытаясь скрыть презрения; может быть, оно и предназначено показывать богатство и могущество, но он видит в этом нелепое проявление отчаяния. Он не сомневается, что у хозяина зала полно комплексов, и это хорошо. С этим Джек умеет работать. Переговоры не являются его любимой формой общения с врагом, но, лишенный брони, бластера и собственного достоинства, он будет работать с тем, что есть.

На полу перед платформой стоит странная стальная конструкция. Как бы он ни наклонял голову, как бы долго ни рассматривал ее, он никак не может понять ее назначения. От прямоугольного основания вверх идут четыре ноги, метра по два примерно в высоту, с крупными стальными кольцами в углах и на каждом конце. В центре, примерно на половине высоты, расположен брус такой же толщины, с несколькими металлическими петлями, цепями и толстыми кожаными ремнями. Это похоже на пыточное устройство. Джек собирает волю в кулак — он справится с пытками. Это будет не в первый раз, но в чем может быть цель? Он роется в памяти в поисках хоть чего-нибудь — какой-нибудь информации, или тайны, чего-то, что может быть полезно врагу, но так ничего и не находит.

— Красиво, правда? — шепчет ему в ухо хрипловатый голос. Джек вздрагивает и резко дергает головой в сторону, тут же возвращаясь на место из-за натянувшегося поводка. Не он один — мужчина в белом халате и тот, который держит поводок, тоже вздрагивают, но не так заметно. Они переглядываются, судорожно выдыхают и снова замирают. Вдоль левой щеки Джека скользит струйка багряного дыма, словно лаская, затем отодвигается и разрастается густыми черными волнами. Дым принимает человеческую форму и исчезает. Перед Джеком встает мужчина с теми же пронзительными красными глазами, с которыми он столкнулся на поле боя.

Мужчина крепко сложен, немного выше Джека, с лицом, по которому невозможно определить его возраст, с высокими скулами над густой вычурной бородой. Волосы длинными волнами убраны за уши и оканчиваются чуть ниже плеча мягкими локонами. Он не похож на человека. Джек инстинктивно делает шаг назад. Мужчина усмехается, и звук раздается словно отовсюду.  
— Моя собственная разработка. Выглядит архаично, зато функционально.

(Что это?) Джек проглатывает вопрос и двигает челюстью. Может быть, он и стоит почти голым, резким контрастом к плотной многослойной одежде этого мужчины, но он солдат, боец, ветеран — этого они не могут у него отнять.  
— У меня для тебя ничего нет, — холодно произносит Джек.

Мужчина приподнимает бровь, в его глазах отражается интерес.  
— Да? Откуда такая уверенность?

— Это была слепая миссия, — поясняет Джек. — Нас проинформировали о месте нахождения и пункте назначения груза, но ничего не сказали ни о его содержимом, ни о получателях. — Он смотрит прямо перед собой, сквозь мужчину, стоя как статуя, расставив ноги на ширине плеч. Он не моргает, даже когда тот приближается настолько, что Джек чувствует на лице его теплое влажное дыхание.

— Как давно это было, Коммандер Джек Моррисон из Овервотча?

У Джека сводит желудок. Он напрягается, прикусив кончик языка, когда мужчина притягивает его еще ближе.

— Как давно ты притворяешься?

Джек прищуривается, бросив короткий взгляд в пылающие красные глаза.  
— Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Правда? — Мужчина насмешливо скользит в сторону, и за ним следует лиловый туман. — Ты чувствуешь это, Джек? Неужели не чувствуешь? — Когтистая рука тянется к его животу, и Джек отшатывается, коротко рыча, когда охранник предупреждающе дергает его за ошейник.

— Не дергайся, Блонди, — хрипло приказывает он.

Когти, замершие возле его подрагивающего живота, кажутся холодными стальными шипами, грозящими сорвать жалкий клочок ткани, единственное, что отделяет его тело от прикосновения этого существа. Охранник занимает место за спиной Джека, вжавшись в его окаменевшее тело и заставляя его податься вперед.  
— Покрасуйся перед боссом, — приказывает он. — Может быть, тогда он поделится.

Поделится? У Джека в голове всё путается. Это почти отвлекает его от леденящего прикосновения длинных когтей, двигающихся вниз по его животу, забирающихся под тяжелый золотой пояс на его бедрах, нагло скользящих ниже. Джек инстинктивно сводит ноги.  
— Впечатляет, — бормочет существо. Его лицо находится так близко, что его борода щекочет горло Джека. — Ты знаешь, что я, Коммандер Джек Моррисон из Овервотча?

— Демон, — рычит Джек. Это скорее попытка оскорбить, чем правильно угадать.

В ответ он получает лишь гортанный смешок. Широкий рот касается кожи над его пульсом.  
— Может быть, — воркует существо. — Возможно, мне стоит показать тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил гадать, солдатик. Согласен?

От него определенно не ждут ответа. Джек прищуривается и действует на голых инстинктах, целясь головой в лоб чудовища. Тот с удивленным вскриком отшатывается, схватившись за свое человеческое лицо когтистой лапой. Джеку на ноги капает кровь. Он ухмыляется. Он сломал себе нос. Отлично. Может, он и твари сломал нос. Он слизывает кровь с верхней губы, игнорируя удушающее ощущение от натянувшегося ошейника и хлестнувший по спине поводок.

— Ты доигрался, Блонди! — Охранник грубо пихает его в спину, когда вскрик существа оборачивается радостным смехом. — Он тебя живьем сожрёт!

Это предпочтительнее, думает Джек. Он сжимает кулаки и расправляет плечи в ожидании, что еще монстр ему устроит, сопротивляясь все туже сжимающемуся ошейнику.

— Он идеален, — темноволосая тварь в исчезающем плаще снова приближается к нему. Вытекающая из его носа черная кровь растворяется в воздухе кольцами черного тумана. — Я покажу тебе, что я такое, Коммандер Джек. Но сначала… — Его коготь подхватывает прядь волос Джека и заправляет ему за ухо. В глубине красных глазах танцует пламя, сталкиваясь со льдом голубых глаз Джека. — Я напомню тебе, что ты такое.

Монстр отстраняется, больше паря, чем идя, и усаживается на вычурный трон. Он указывает жестом на человека в халате, потом на стальную конструкцию перед ними.  
— Подготовьте его для меня.

У Джека все переворачивается в животе, он пытается вырвать поводок у охранника, но его тело пронзает миллион вольт, и он падает на колени перед троном, издав растерянный стон. Каждый синапс в его теле борется с туманом в голове и болезненной пульсацией в каждой мышце. Его обмякшее тело подтаскивают к металлической конструкции и нагибают над брусом посередине, охранник помогает зафиксировать его, заведя ему руки за спину. Он пинком расталкивает ноги Джека в стороны, а мужчина в халате застегивает браслеты на его лодыжках. Джек оказывается согнутым, с выставленной кверху задницей, с неестественно вывернутыми назад руками и с давящей на живот перекладиной.

Только в этом момент он вспоминает о слове, прозвучавшем над полем боя перед тем, как мир погрузился во тьму…

Омега.

У него срывается дыхание и он начинает биться изо всех оставшихся сил, но его мышцы не в состоянии даже пошевелить кованную стальную конструкцию. Он пытается зарычать, но из его горла вырывается лишь жалкий всхлип, а мужчина на троне в ответ хмыкает себе под нос.  
— Ты такой ладный, Коммандер, — воркует тварь, и Джек чувствует, как нижняя часть висевшей на нем тонкой ткани скользит по его бедрам, открывая два сочных полушария. Он дергается всем телом, но монстр только ухмыляется. — Да, вот так, красавец. Потанцуй для меня.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Это правда? — произносит монстр. Он медленно встает, и слои тяжелого бархата и дубленой кожи скрипят на каждом движении, пока он неторопливо спускается с возвышения. Джек настороженно следит за ним, тяжело дыша и заливаясь потом, разминая руки, которые почти перестал чувствовать в стальных браслетах. — У тебя никогда никого не было, маленькая омега?

Его обжигает резкая боль, как будто в его внутренности ткнули раскаленным прутом, раздирая пополам. Он приподнимается на цыпочках, со сдавленным стоном перенося вес над перекладиной, на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Темноволосый дымчатый монстр, нависающий над ним, сидя на троне подобно божеству, усмехается и делает глоток из золотого кубка. Опустив взгляд и покрутив жидкость в кубке, он встречается янтарными глазами с голубыми глазами Джека. Тот смотрит на него с яростью, обещая медленную мучительную смерть… как только ему удастся высвободиться из металлических оков. Слезы текут по запекшейся крови на его верхней губе, он роняет голову и с трудом выдыхает.

— Он почему-то очень тугой, — говорит человек в белом халате. — В нем совсем нет естественных жидкостей, а мышцы совершенно не реагируют на мои пальцы.

Охранник, приведший Джека, рассеяно крутит конец поводка в руке. В тошнотворно знакомом прикосновении он гладит Джека по растянутому плечу.  
— Он не похож на остальных, это точно. Неудивительно, что он так успешно скрывался. — Выпустив поводок, он достает ярко-желтый леденец, разворачивает и закидывает в рот, хмыкнув, не сводя глаз с дрожащего тела Джека. — Только представь все эти мускулы под собой. Черт побери. У меня от одной мысли узел набухает.

— Продолжай мечтать, — шипит мужчина на троне. — И держи при этом свои руки подальше от него. Он мой. Понял? — Он издает низкое шипение, его ноздри трепещут и из них валят завитки лилового дыма.

Охранник встает ровнее, в его глазах мелькает страх, и он коротко кивает, сглотнув.  
— К-конечно, босс.

— Трус, — хрипит Джек. Два пальца протискиваются глубже в попытке растянуть его неподдающуюся дырку. Из-за этого, когда охранник запускает руку в его волосы, собирает пряди в горсть и резко дергает назад, из горла Джека вырывается сдавленный писк.

— Повтори это, Блонди, — рявкает охранник в ухо Джека. Запах леденца не в состоянии перекрыть вонь его гниющих зубов. — Когда мой хер по самые яйца окажется у тебя во рту.

Джек все еще может двигать головой, о чем охранник явно забыл. Он дергается, от чего его его дырка крепко сжимается.

— Пожалуйста! — возмущенно вскрикивает человек в халате. — Я пытаюсь провести обследование, а ты причиняешь ему бессмысленную боль!

— Чертовы беты, — ворчит охранник, но отодвигается немного, возвращая Джеку возможность дышать. Через несколько минут неприятных ощупываний пальцы наконец убираются, и Джек проглатывает стон облегчения. Измученные мышцы ануса подрагивают, пытаясь закрыться, внутренности ноют от боли. Мужчина за ним вздыхает и стягивает латексные перчатки.  
— Бесполезно. Без синтетической смазки я не смогу добраться до его утробы, чтобы определить ее состояние. У него как будто никогда не было течки. Сомневаюсь, что он хоть раз был с альфой, вряд ли проходил через полный репродуктивный цикл.

Охранник — и Джек уже всерьез начинает его ненавидеть — издает потрясенный смешок.  
— Девственник?

Дымный монстр подпирает подбородок согнутым когтем и приподнимает брови.

— Да, похоже на то.

Жар приливает к лицу Джека быстрее, чем он успевает взять себя в руки, но любой стыд, который он мог бы испытывать, перекрывают ощущения после осмотра и тяжесть в его нутре.

Он не омега. Не может быть. Прошло столько лет с тех пор, когда он в последний раз вспоминал о репродуктивной функции, с которой было рождено его тело. Подавители, изматывающие тренировки и годы войны избавили его от этого. Точнее, он так думал.

Нужен был альфа с невероятно тонким нюхом, чтобы обнаружить за облаками импульсных вспышек, горящей серы и реактивного топлива остатки его омегости. С нечеловеческим нюхом.

— Это правда? — Наконец спрашивает монстр. Он неторопливо встает, слои тяжелого бархата и дубленой кожи скрипят при каждом движении, пока он спускается с возвышения. Джек настороженно следит за ним, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом, разминая кулаки, в которых полностью пропала чувствительность из-за оков. — У тебя никогда никого не было, маленькая омега?

Джек едва сдерживает рычание. Кем бы его ни обзывали, никогда он не был «маленьким». Он натягивает оковы, дергаясь вперед в намерении встретиться лицом к лицу с чудовищем.

Демон судорожно вздыхает и когтями левой руки обхватывает лицо Джека, заставляя запрокинуть голову, от чего спину того пронзает боль.  
— Ооо… милый, если бы ты только знал, что это для меня значит. Знать, что я стану у тебя первым.

Если бы в животе Джека была хоть какая-то еда, его бы вырвало. Он дергает головой в сторону, вырываясь из хватки.  
— Я тебе уже сказал, — рычит он. — У меня нет никакой информации!

Монстр только усмехается, качая головой и глядя на него сверху вниз с нежностью, словно Джек просто ребенок.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, солнышко, — воркует он, ведя длинным пальцем по плечу Джека. — Я уже нашел то, что искал. — Он ласкает молочно-белую кожу Джека, словно впав в забытье, когда медик робко откашливается, разглаживая кусок ткани на заднице Джека как нарядную скатерть.

— Сир, какими будут ваши приказания?

— Я велел приготовить его для меня, — обыденно отвечает монстр, бросив взгляд в его сторону, продолжая поглаживать Джека по плечу и волосам. — План тот же. Сколько времени уйдет, чтобы вывести из него подавители?

— Подождите… Вы хотите довести его до ломки?

— До ломки?… — повторяет монстр, пробуя на вкус странное слово.

— Это когда прием подавителей резко прекращается, без плавного снижения дозы.

Монстр сверкает красными глазами.  
— Ты меня за идиота держишь?

— Н-нет! — заикается тот и отступает на шаг, выставив перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

— Нет?

— Эм, я имел в виду, «Нет, Лорд Жнец». Дело в том, что резкая остановка приема подавителей может обернуться катастрофой для его организма. Это как лишить наркомана героина. Это может вызвать жуткий тремор, галлюцинации, судороги, жар… Нельзя предсказать, какую травму это нанесет. Он может и не пережить это.

Монстр поворачивается обратно к Джеку и долго рассматривает, словно ища признаки страха или слабости — трещину в его броне. Джек удерживает его взгляд, потому что будь он проклят, если хоть на миг ему уступит. Это лишь заставляет монстра улыбнуться.  
— Он выживет.  
Он кивает охраннику, и тот нажимает на какой-то рычаг на хитроумной конструкции, ослабляя цепи и опуская перекладину. Джек издает болезненное шипение, выпрямляясь и обнаруживая на измученном животе лиловый синяк. Ему хватает свободы движения, чтобы вытереть с лица слезы и кровь, но в результате он их просто размазывает. Тот, кого назвали Жнецом, шагает вперед, оказываясь словно обрамленным металлическими прутьями. Джек до этого не осознавал, насколько тот огромен, и сейчас, когда он выпрямился, это гораздо заметнее.

— Не бойся. — Струи дыма окутывают Джека и его оковы. Что-то в голосе мужчины заставляет его страх отступить, и, как бы Джек ни ненавидел это, изнутри начинает подниматься чувство странного покоя. Огромная когтистая лапа снова накрывает его щеку, большой палец ласково гладит заплаканную щеку. — Я выпускаю тебя из тюрьмы, в которую ты себя заточил, и возвращаю в мир, для которого ты был рожден.

Джек резко выдыхает и отворачивается, высвобождаясь из теплой широкой ладони. Каким-то необъяснимым образом из него словно высосали всякое желание бороться. Он искоса смотрит в горящие красные глаза, и из его рта вместо рыка вырывается звук, больше похожий на всхлип.

Жнец смеется.  
— Сейчас ты меня ненавидишь, малыш, но помяни мое слово: как только ты впадешь в полноценную течку, ты будешь молить меня о прикосновении.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек делает шаг, другой, глядя на кожаную петлю, свисающую с его пальцев. Затем до него доходит. Этот монстр — кем бы он ни был — хочет, чтобы Джек своими руками отдал ему власть над собой. Он замирает на месте и, нахмурившись, кидает свирепый взгляд на сидящего перед ним мужчину.  
> — Нет.

В голове шумит.

Сердце колотится.

Где-то неподалеку капает из крана вода.

Все его чувства обострены.

Охранника зовут Митч. Джек узнал это на третий день. Сейчас тот сидит, скрестив ноги, в проклятом кресле в углу комнаты и не сводит с Джека немигающего взгляда.

У Джека уже кончаются фантазии о том, каким образом он запихает это кресло Митчу в задницу так глубоко, что ножки вылезут у того из макушки. Он сидит, прижавшись к прохладной стене и глядя в потолок. Последние двенадцать часов Джек то отключался, то приходил в сознание под неизменное чавканье и ощущение пристального взгляда. Этот козел без конца что-то жрет. В этот раз — сырную палочку. Он скатывает обертку до середины и с гадкой ухмылкой откусывает, посмеиваясь, когда желудок Джека, перевернувшись, начинает давить на кнопку «катапультирование».

— Ооо, что такое, Персик? — дразнит он поверх сухих рвотных выдохов. Джек наклоняется вперед, не обращая внимания на цепи, обвивающие его живот, и толстый ошейник на шее. Митч машет сырной палочкой в воздухе, и та покачивается, как вялый член. — Ты голоден, малыш? Хочешь кусочек?

Джек с трудом поворачивает голову в сторону, мечтая, чтобы его тело скорее восстановилось, даже когда по его рукам снова разливается дрожь. Он скользит взглядом по старинной картине, по размерам занимающей почти всю стену. Часами он смотрел на нее в полубессознательном состоянии. Сцена охоты в английской сельской местности, с полуголодными длинноногими собаками, мелькающими между деревьями. На переднем плане олень с широко распахнутыми глазами прыгает через упавшее дерево, убегая от преследующих его собак.

Поначалу Джек злился на собак и сочувствовал оленю. Олень — ласковое существо, никогда никому не причиняющее вреда, вынужденное спасаться бегством от неминуемой смерти. Однако позже, вероятно, от скуки, Джек начал изучать детали собак. Может быть, не жестокие от природы, они были настоящими жертвами в этой сцене — изголодавшиеся и вынужденный подчиняться воле хозяина; единственной их надеждой на выживание была смерть такого же беспомощного существа. В глубоких карих озерах их глаз застыл отчаянный страх, и на мгновение Джек задумался, было ли это плодом его воображения или художник в самом деле это изобразил.

— Не могу смотреть, как ты висишь там, — продолжает Митч, соскальзывая с кресла и неторопливо подходя к Джеку, склонив голову вбок. Джек вынужден вернуться в реальность, когда охранник мерзко ведет откушенным сыром по его голому животу. Он в отвращении отстраняется с глухим ворчанием. — Знаешь, мы могли бы снять тебя с этой стены. Надеть на тебя какие-нибудь вещи. Может быть, дать тебе поспать сегодня на этой уютной кровати, а?

Джек не дает заманить себя в ловушку. Он отодвигается, насколько может, все четыре конечности ноют, прикованные к холодному бетону, вытянутые до предела. Митч хмыкает, один зеленый глаз выглядывает из-под засаленной темной челки. Запихав в рот остатки еды, он кидает обертку на пол и демонстративно вытирает руки об штаны.  
— Видишь это? — Он отводит челку, открывая лиловый синяк вокруг налитого кровью глаза и россыпь мелких порезов на носу. — Видишь, что ты сделал? Это было не очень-то мило с твоей стороны, а, снежинка?

— Могу еще добавить, — хрипит Джек, позволяя себе короткую торжествующую ухмылку. Его живот взрывается от боли, растекающейся внутри. С его губ срывается стон, голова свисает на бок, и он повисает на цепях. Волна жара заставляет его сердце колотиться как сумасшедшее, на лбу выступает испарина. Он пытается сдержать стон, но из горла все-таки прорывается тихий скулеж, вызвав у Митча довольный смешок. Он поднимает ногу и опускает ботинок на бедро Джека, подталкивая его вялый член стальным мыском.

— Я могу искалечить тебя, знаешь. Так, что Босс никогда не обнаружит.

— Ты не настолько туп, — отзывается Джек. Не обращая внимания на вопли здравого смысла, он шире разводит ноги. Чем ближе этот скот окажется к нему, тем ближе Джек окажется к пульту в его кармане. Митч держит его во внутреннем кармане пиджака, с левой стороны. К нему прикреплен металлический брелок. Он управляет ошейником на Джеке. Тот мечтает пристроить чертов ошейник на новое место, как только доберется до тощего альфы.

К его огорчению, охранник отступает, как будто почувствовав его намерения.  
— Ты, скорее всего прав… Босс чертовски прозорлив. К тому же, док говорит, всего через пару дней… — Он хмыкает, как будто речь идет о внутренней шутке. — …Ты по доброй воле окажешься на этой кровати, выставив задницу, как хорошо обученная шлюха, и умоляя меня трахнуть тебя.

Джек смеется в ответ, устало и неискренне.  
— Продолжай верить в это.  
Он надеется на другой вариант. Он знает, что его отряд ищет его, где-то там, снаружи. Он не уверен, где сам находится, нигде нет окон, и он даже времени суток не знает. Он не уверен, сколько времени еще сможет контролировать собственное тело, и как бы ни было горько осознавать это, он понимает, что Митч прав. Его время кончается, каждая секунда подталкивает его все ближе к краю бездны.

Он начинает гореть изнутри.

Дверь приоткрывается, и внутрь заглядывает еще одно знакомое лицо.  
— Митч, — говорит человек-в-халате. — Веди его, пора.

Чувства Джека мечутся между облегчением, что его руки наконец освобождены от цепей, и чудовищным страхом от того, что его ждет впереди. Он решает, что неизвестность не так страшна, как хотя бы еще одна минута, проведенная в распятом положении, с руками и ногами, закованными в толстые кандалы, привинченные к стене.

Его ноги освобождают, и он падает на ковер, подставив дрожащие руки. Мышцы словно горят огнем от усилий. Джек испытывает отчаянную благодарность и ненавидит себя за это. Он не хочет этого — не должен испытывать благодарность за удовлетворение базовых человеческих потребностей. Он продолжает вертеть эту мысль в голове, когда на его плечи набрасывают тонкую белую ткань и прихватывают на талии вычурным золотым поясом. Митч хмыкает ему в ухо:  
— Посмотри, какой ты хорошенький. Как же я ждал этого. Босс еще сделает из тебя приличную шлюху, омега. — Он выплевывает его статус как ругательство и вздергивает Джека на ноги. Тот инстинктивно рычит, вздымаясь как кобра перед броском, но Митч тут же машет треклятым пультом, издеваясь и предупреждая. — Ай-яй-яй, сладенький. Не так быстро. Мы же не хотим повторения прошлого раз, правда? Мне пришлось выкрутить эту дрянь на максимум, и мы до сих пор не можем отстирать мочу с ковра.

По лицу Джека разливается жар, и он заставляет себя замереть — вопреки собственному желанию убить этого человека дюжиной разных способов.

Митч едва сдерживает радость.  
— Вот так, — воркует он, оглаживая голое плечо Джека. Тот стряхивает его руку, но Митч, не обратив на это внимания, пристегивает поводок к его ошейнику и дергает на себя. — Ты такой славный, послушный малыш.

Джека не слушаются ноги, пока они идут по коридору, и это все тот же коридор и то же самое направление, в каком его вели четыре дня назад. Измученные конечности работают вразрез с мозгом, и ничем хорошим это не обернется. Не помогает и то, что Митч продолжает дергать за поводок, и Джек готов поклясться, что тот делает это лишь ради развлечения. У Джека свободны руки, и ему хватило бы неуловимого движения, чтобы сшибить Митча на пол… но если тот окажется быстрее и воспользуется пультом, то все повторится сначала, и Джеку будет только хуже. Даже с учетом его ускоренной регенерации ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы восстановиться после удара током, способного поджарить взрослого слона.

И опять они подходят к дверям, и проходят мимо ухмыляющихся стражников в круглый тронный зал. В этот раз ярко освещенный, и Джек думает, что не должен бы удивляться современным лампам, пусть и таким же вычурным и роскошным, как все вокруг. Величественный, напыщенный Лорд Жнец уже восседает на своем золоченом троне, глядя на них троих с вечно приподнятой бровью и аурой превосходства, укрепляя в Джеке желание одним ударом стереть самодовольное выражение с лица этого монстра. Металлической конструкции, к которой прикручивали Джека, больше нет, и он позволяет себе короткий судорожный вздох облегчения.

— Вот и он, босс, — нервно произносит Митч. (Джек практически чувствует запах трусости на нем.) — Цел и невредим, как и обещали.

Жнец кидает на своих приспешников равнодушный взгляд и переносит все внимание на Джека, в глазах полыхают красные огоньки.  
— К тебе хорошо относились?

Джек растерянно моргает, и по нему прокатывается волна удивления, прогоняя отвращение, всколыхнувшееся в нем при виде этого лица. Он обдумывает ответ, пытаясь понять, не является ли вопрос очередной ловушкой, или его пленитель просто хочет узнать правду. И даже если дело в этом, то какая, к черту, разница, если он виновен в нынешнем печальном состоянии Джека? Он останавливается на этой мысли, сосредоточиваясь на грызущей его ярости и молча глядя перед собой.

Губы Жнеца приоткрываются, и из них показывается на мгновение язык, после чего он перефразирует вопрос:  
— Он причинил тебе какой-нибудь вред?

— Нет, — выплевывает Джек. На этот вопрос ответить легко — НЕТ, его не обижали. НЕТ, ему не больно. Он солдат, ему такая роскошь незнакома.

Жнец хмыкает и елозит на своем роскошном троне. Протянув руку, он приказывает:  
— Принеси мне поводок.

Митч энергично шагает вперед, и Жнец резко говорит: «Нет», заставляя его остановиться как вкопанного. Взгляд Жнеца перемещается на Джека, хотя говорить он продолжает с охранником:  
— Я хочу, чтобы он принес мне поводок.

— Н-но, босс?..

Джек до скрипа стискивает зубы. Он переглядывается с охранником, сжав кулаки, и Жнец издает нетерпеливый рык.

— Ну же.

Митч вздыхает, опускает конец поводка в инстинктивно разжавшуюся ладонь Джека, и от возвращения слабого контроля над собой внутри него приподнимает голову мятежный дух.

Он переключает внимание на монстра на троне; внушительная фигура, сотканная из теней и метров темно-красной и черной ткани; дым клубится по бокам от трона и вырывается из ноздрей на каждом выдохе. Витые когти раскрыты, почти человеческая ладонь манит Джека к себе. В спину прилетает резкий толчок, и Джек, спотыкаясь, шагает вперед, усталые ноги едва удерживают его от падения. Он с ненавистью оглядывается на охранника, который смотрит в глаза монстру.  
— Иди, — хрипит тот, и в его голосе слышен отчаянный страх.

Джек подходит к возвышению; его босые ступни выглядят до нелепого маленькими на широких ступенях. Он смотрит вверх на монстра, и тот коротко кивает, и что-то, похожее на доброту, мелькает в его красных глазах. Джек поднимается на одну ступень, на вторую, глядя на лежащую в руке кожаную петлю. А потом он вдруг понимает. Этот монстр — кем бы он ни был — хочет, чтобы Джек своими руками отдал ему власть над собой. Он замирает на месте и, нахмурившись, кидает свирепый взгляд на сидящего перед ним мужчину.  
— Нет.

Жнец приподнимает бровь, но его лицо выражает скорее любопытство, чем раздражение.  
— Нет?

Сквозь туман в голове, вызванные отказом от подавителей, прорывается решимость, и он подбирается, вскидывает подбородок, каменеет спиной.  
— Нет.

Позади него Митч издает какой-то приглушенный писк, но Джек старается его игнорировать, продолжая смотреть на монстра убийственным взглядом. Жнец усаживается удобнее, откидываясь на спинку трона, складывает когтистые лапы поверх колен и произносит:  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боли, Джек Моррисон из Овервотча. Если я сделаю это, это произойдет по твоему желанию, не по моему. Я попрошу тебя лишь один раз, прежде чем мой служитель отправит десять тысяч вольт через твою великолепную голову. Дай мне поводок.

Джек не хочет. Он не хочет еще сильнее приближаться к чудовищу, и уж точно не хочет отдавать тому ту унцию власти над собой, которую Джек возвратил себе впервые с того момента, как попал сюда. Но еще он не хочет ощущать вкус расплавленного металла во рту несколько часов, пока его тело будет биться в судорогах в луже низменных жидкостей. Он, шатаясь, делает шаг вперед, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить последние сантиметры между ними, когда протягивает поводок на раскрытой ладони.

— Прекрасно, — бормочет Жнец, принимая поводок, и похвала бьет, как удар тока. Жнец держит поводок расслабленно, и тот выглядит комично маленьким в длинных черных когтях, которые, думает Джек, заменяют ему пальцы. Он рычит. — Ты, вероятно, считаешь, что я должен объясниться, Джек Моррисон. Однако, я не знаю, как мне еще понятнее донести до тебя свою мысль. Ты теперь мой слуга, Джек Моррисон. — Жнец кивает на двух мужчин у подножия трона. — Как они. Больше никаких разговоров об «информации», больше никаких «заданий». Ты освобожден ото всего этого. Теперь, отныне и навсегда, ты полностью принадлежишь мне.

Джек щелкает языком, сохраняя вызывающий вид, и спрашивает:  
— Слуга, как они? Сдается мне, на них гораздо больше одежды.

Жнец тихо хмыкает, рассеянно крутя в руке поводок.  
— Ты наблюдателен. Это правда, твоя работа особенная, не похожая на ручной труд, которым занимаются другие. У тебя будет свое место, и тебе пора узнать, в чем состоят твои обязанности.

У Джека трепещут ноздри, его ярость разгорается, и он стискивает руки в кулаки.  
— Я не буду твоей шлюхой, — шипит он, чувствуя, как его лицо заливает краска.

— О нет, конечно, нет. — Жнец подается вперед, три пальца сжимаются, подтягивая поводок. — Ты станешь моей парой. Но это будет позже. Сначала, как я сказал, ты должен усвоить свои обязанности.

Вместо ярости Джека накрывает паникой, он безуспешно пытается отойти, оскалившись.  
— Я военнопленный, я имею право на одежду, в которой я был пойман, на отсутствие лишних оков и на жилье, соответствующее моему званию.

Жнец качает головой.  
— Мой дорогой, я разочарован. Мы говорили об этом…  
Джек не дает ему закончить, дергая за поводок и посылая кулак в лицо монстра, когда тот подается к нему. Ему не удается ударить до того, как его тело скручивает судорогой, и все конечности трясутся от прокатившегося по нему тока. Все быстро заканчивается, отставив его согнувшимся пополам и пытающимся отдышаться.

— Это была лишь демонстрация, — где-то сверху воркует Жнец, и неожиданно длинный черный коготь собирает каплю пота с его щеки. — Видишь ли, мой слуга Митч не единственный, у кого есть корректирующее устройство. — Он убирает небольшую черную коробочку куда-то в складки своих одеяний и поднимает Джека на ноги, как будто тот ничего не весит. Через несколько мгновений все кончается, как будто ничего и не было. Джек смотрит из-под отяжелевших век, как Жнец усаживается обратно на трон, крутя в пальцах кончик поводка. — Мы продолжим, как только ты скажешь, что готов, Джек Моррисон.

У Джека гудит в голове. Кажется, из-за нового удара током в нем с новой силой проснулись симптомы ломки, в его груди тяжело, в животе горит, и ощущения до того странные и неприятные, что он чувствует себя просто жалким. Крошечный всхлип против его воли вырывается из его рта, пока он изо всех сил пытается удержаться в прямом положении.

— Отлично. — Свободной рукой Жнец приподнимает голову Джека, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. — Мне не доставляет удовольствия причинять тебе боль, мой драгоценный. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать этого. — Джек неловко переступает в своем символичном одеянии, внезапно до тошноты осознав степень своей наготы, тех частей тела, которые всегда надежно прикрывала броня. — Итак, твоя первая обязанность. Сидение.

Джек растерянно моргает.  
— Сидение? — осторожно переспрашивает он.

— Да. Это зал заседаний, где я принимаю своих гостей, с которыми ты позже тоже встретишься. В течение года происходит множество событий. Сейчас мой дворец может казаться тебе мрачным и неприветливым, но я заверяю тебя — ты никогда не видел такого изящества, как когда его освещают тысячи огней. В твои обязанности будет входить присутствие на каждом мероприятии.

Джек растерянно осматривает возвышение в поисках места, в котором ему полагается «присутствовать». Жнец смеется, и у Джека сводит всё в животе.

— Нет, мой сладкий. — Жнец расставляет ноги, длинные полы его одеяний стекают по сторонам, открывая очертания вполне человеческих конечностей под черными брюками. Он похлопывает себя по бедру длинными, опасно выглядящими когтями и улыбается Джеку, дергая его за поводок. — Ты будешь сидеть здесь.

У Джека резко пересыхает во рту, и он судорожно втягивает носом воздух.  
— Иди нахрен! — выплевывает он.

Жнец запрокидывает голову и довольно смеется.  
— Я не ожидал ничего другого. — Еще один резкий рывок заставляет Джека качнуться вперед, ухватиться за высокую спинку трона и нависнуть над улыбающейся фигурой. Он пытается отстраниться, и Жнец снова смеется, терпеливо ожидая его ответа. Он подается к Джеку и тянет за поводок, пока они не сталкиваются, и его борода щекочет обнаженную кожу шеи Джека. — Ну же, милый. Ты устал. Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

— Иди нахрен, — дрожащим, измученным голосом повторяет Джек, в то же время неохотно сокращая между ними расстояние, вставая между разведенными коленями Жнеца с пустым выражением на лице.

Жнец — огромный мужчина, если его так вообще можно назвать. Джек не видит в нем достаточно человеческого, кроме лица и фигуры под тяжелой, богато украшенной тканью. Невозможно с уверенностью сказать, где кончаются ткань с дымом и начинается плоть. Одурманенный разум Джека никак не может воспринять его, хотя он и не сомневается, что ему это удалось бы сделать это, будь он по-прежнему на подавителях. Однако, встав рядом с ним впервые за долгое время, Джек ощущает его запах, и он несомненно пахнет альфой. От одной этой мысли по телу прокатывается видимая волна дрожи, его тело реагирует с пылом. Следом поднимается новый запах, его собственный, сладкий аромат, явно принадлежащий омеге, зовущий подходящую пару и умоляющий познакомиться с ним ближе.

— Ты чувствуешь это, — бормочет Жнец, и возвышенный пафос пропадает из его голоса. Он не спрашивает. Он тоже открыт до основания, инстинктивно подняв голову и уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи Джека. Его рука обвивается вокруг Джека, длинный коготь ведет вдоль позвоночника по тонкой ткани. У Джека перехватывает дыхание, мышцы живота сводит от напряжения. — Сколько времени прошло, Джек Моррисон? Сколько лет ты отказывал себе в этом?

Джек приоткрывает рот, чтобы ответить, но на свободу вырывается лишь высокий стон.

— Сколько лет ты прятался в тени? Сколько альф проходило мимо, не замечая сад удовольствий, который они могли обрести в тебе?

Финальный рывок роняет Джека, и он приземляется задницей на согнутое колено Жнеца.

— Да, — хвалит тот, ведя открытой ладонью по плечам Джека. Запах альфы прогоняет мечущиеся мысли, погружая его разум в дрёму. — Прекрасно. Видишь, как твое тело награждает тебя за послушание? — Его рука скользит по бедру Джека, два когтистых пальца пробираются под тонкую ткань. — Кто-нибудь наслаждался твоей красотой, Джек? Неужели я действительно буду первым?

Тело Джека больше не реагирует на тревожные сигналы мозга. Теперь оно настроено только на ощущения блуждающих по нему пальцев, на прикосновения широкой теплой ладони, накрывающей твердую ягодицу и жадно сжимающей ее. Джек подпрыгивает, издавая жалкий всхлип.

— Ты будешь сидеть здесь, со мной, когда мы будем принимать гостей. Хотя, в любое время, когда я захочу, ты будешь сидеть здесь, чтобы все всегда четко понимали, кому ты принадлежишь. Ты будешь носить одежду, полагающуюся прилично воспитанной омеге, знающей свое место и всегда готовой принять своего альфу. Твое тело всегда будет открыто для взора и легкого доступа. Ты будешь моей омегой, Коммандер Джек Моррисон из Овервотча.

Джека развезло, его губы приоткрыты, затуманенные голубые глаза сонно взирают на Жнеца. Когти растворяются в воздухе, обнажая изящные длинные пальцы, которые пробираются под ткань, прикрывающую грудь Джека, чтобы сжать мягкий сосок, от чего по позвоночнику Джека вниз проносится внезапная волна удовольствия. Из его горла вырывается судорожный вздох, и его сосок твердеет, по атласной коже во все стороны разбегаются мурашки. — Какой отзывчивый, — отмечает Жнец, переводя взгляд на двух зрителей перед троном. — Доктор, я думаю, мы можем провести второй осмотр.

— Я не уверен, что это безопасно, — осторожно отвечает человек в халате. — Пройдет еще четыре-пять дней, прежде чем его ломка закончится и он войдет в первую течку.

— Поэтому время идеально, — бормочет Жнец, находя второй сосок и доводя его до твердости. Потерявшись в удовольствии, Джек вздрагивает и издает бездумный всхлип. — Нам многое надо проверить, прежде чем я помечу его. — Он ловит губами жалобный скулеж Джека, подавшись вперед. — Правда, мой маленький военный трофей?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже сопротивляясь механизму, удерживающему его на холодном столе, Джек чувствует, как внутри все дрожит от возбуждения и сильной, настойчивой потребности быть заполненным. Еще хуже чувство безграничной благодарности, испытываемое им по отношению к своему похитителю за то, что тот отослал охрану. Чтобы ни случилось, он уверен, что не хочет присутствия при этом лишних свидетелей.

Когда Митч подписался на эту работу, он знал, что его будет ждать уйма дерьмовых заданий, но среди них точно не было работы нянькой для омеги-переростка. В этом есть и положительные стороны: солдат он или нет, однако Блонди красавчик, как все они. Он пахнет кондитерской, хотя и выглядит как альфа — упитанный и мускулистый как бык, с нетронутой молочно-белой задницей, доведенной до совершенства годами тренировок. Еще он высокий, с длинными жилистыми конечностями, которые выглядят выточенными из мрамора, и с широкой спиной, которая идеально подходит для того, чтобы забраться сверху и как следует прокатиться. Все в этом парне говорит о его превосходстве. Митч не знает, сколько Коммандер Тугая Задница прятал себя, однако уверен, что достаточно долго, чтобы самые авторитетные альфы проходили мимо, даже не попытавшись принюхаться.

В этом и заключается проблема: как бы Митч ни наслаждался перерывом от битв и контрабанды крупнокалиберного оружия, нежелание босса делиться последним военным трофеем сводит удовольствие на нет. Решил оставить его только для себя. Что довольно непривычно для Лорда Жнеца. Обычно тот легко делится своими омегами, а работа Митча не позволяет с легкостью найти себе собственную. Он не против чужих объедков, лишь бы узел хорошенько помять.

Но в этот раз что-то иначе. Как будто Блонди околдовал Босса — нравится ему самому это или нет — и тот попался в его ловушку.

Митч знает, что злится на пустом месте. Какое ему дело, какую работу ему приходится выполнять, пока за нее щедро платят? Ему просто придется положиться на наемных куколок. Хотя бы смотреть можно, и вид чертовски хорош. Как главный тюремщик омеги, он получил место в первом ряду.

Требуется помощь еще трех альф (Фредерика, Парсонса и Лейфа — давно пора этим бездельникам отработать свое жалование), чтобы прикрутить извивающегося придурка к столу. Он ухитрился сорваться с него уже два раза, и его отчаянное сопротивление удалось остановить только нажатием маленькой волшебной кнопки. Митч морщится, глядя на корчащегося в конвульсиях на полу широкоплечего солдата, по коже которого пляшут голубые молнии. Это длится всего несколько секунд, пока безжизненное тело не обмякает у ног Митча, и они начинают процесс по новой, закидывая на плечи тяжелые конечности и перекладывая его на стол. Блонди издает болезненный стон, его мышцы подрагивают после удара током, но он все равно ворочается.

— Уймись ты, тупица, — рычит Митч. — Ты только себе вредишь. — Как бы ему ни хотелось посмотреть на процедуру, у него уже урчит в животе, и долговязый омега уже достал его до печенок.

Им наконец-то удается застегнуть ремни на его запястьях, и Митч затягивает свою сторону чуть туже, чем требуется, чтобы отомстить за сломанный нос и синяк под глазом. Аромат омеги начинает расцветать прямо под ними, и у Митча начинают течь слюнки. Он ухмыляется, поймав взгляд солдата, и передвигается к его левой ноге, которую фиксирует в металлическом стремени.  
— Тебе это не понравится, Куколка. Я тебе это обещаю.

Доктор Эндрих поднимает взгляд от металлического столика рядом со столом и смотрит на него в упор.  
— Давайте сведем насмешки к минимуму, хорошо?  
Глупый бета. Что он знает о том, как сложно альфам; босс практически вывесил перед ними морковку и запретил кусать.

Доктор здесь не так давно, всего с неделю или чуть больше, но уже успел надоесть Митчу до смерти. Предполагается, что он поможет Лорду Жнецу выяснить, от чего мрут его омеги (пятая умерла месяц назад, когда что-то пошло не так во время родов). Может быть, потому босс в этот раз и не делится. Но если его партнеры умирают неестественным образов, то точно не от того, что он позволял персоналу поразвлечься с ними. Стоило бы принять во внимание, что к этому имеет отношение тот факт, что босс является гигантским дымным монстром…

Доктор достает длинную прозрачную трубку и велит ему отвести в сторону тонкую полоску ткани, которая едва прикрывает интересные места Блонди. Митч с удовольствием подчиняется, ведя обеими руками по бедрам Блонди, и тот вскидывается, его голова взлетает над столом, чтобы наградить Митча убийственным взглядом. Митч цокает языком, откидывая шелковистую ткань на сторону и игриво щипая его прелестный маленький вялый член. Это приводит омегу в бешенство, все его мышцы напрягаются, грозя разорвать ремни.

— Хватит! — рявкает Эндрих. Раздавшийся из угла комнаты низкий рык эхом повторяет его интонации, и Митч тут же поднимает руки перед собой.

Он косится на громадного гуманоида, опустив голову в жесте признания власти высшего альфы.  
— Конечно, Док.

— Оставьте нас, — требует Жнец, не отводя глаз от извивающегося на столе солдата.

Митч фыркает, его рот реагирует быстрее мозга.  
— Эй, я его притащил сюда. Дай хотя бы посмотреть…

Янтарные глаза вспыхивают огнем, обычно гладкая кожа вокруг них сморщивается, и у Митча леденеет кровь в венах.

Он сглатывает сухим горлом и запихивает пульт обратно в карман.  
— Идем, парни. — Остальные охранники кидают на него взгляды, в которых ясно читается вопрос, кем он себя возомнил, но он их игнорирует, зарывшись глубже в карман в поисках пачки крекеров, припасенных с завтрака.

У него скоро появится возможность. Ему плевать, если Жнец — Болотная Тварь из четвертого измерения, это не помешает ему повеселиться. Чего босс не знает, то не убьет Митча.

*

Джек почти забыл, что скрывал все эти годы. Он всегда знал, что глупо верить, будто ему удастся игнорировать ноющий внутри голод, но он тщательно, методично и чертовски старательно запирал эту часть себя. Он никогда не позволял себе рисковать, всегда принимал душ отдельно от своего отряда, покрывая себя дополнительным слоем лосьона после бриться, если в этом была необходимость. Если он ощущал хотя бы намек на возбуждение из-за запаха ближайшего альфы (которыми были все его солдаты), он проглатывал тонну подавителей и старался встать подальше, чтобы его даже случайно не смогли обнаружить.

Как с любым другим аспектом своей жизни, он отработал все до мелочей.

А теперь… Даже сопротивляясь механизму, удерживающему его на холодном столе, Джек чувствует, как внутри все дрожит от возбуждения и сильной, настойчивой потребности быть заполненным. Еще хуже чувство безграничной благодарности, испытываемое им по отношению к своему похитителю за то, что тот отослал охрану. Чтобы ни случилось, он уверен, что не хочет присутствия при этом лишних свидетелей, особенно того придурка, который поливал слюнями его тело последние четыре дня. Четыре… Уже столько времени прошло?..

Человек в халате остается, и он не сводит с Джека взгляда, даже когда натягивает перчатки и обшаривает металлический стол справа от себя. Что за хрень он ищет? Хотя Джек все равно никуда отсюда не денется. Даже сквозь накрывающий его голову туман он прекрасно понимает, что не сможет вырваться из оков. Это не значит, что он оставляет попытки.

— Тсссс, дорогой мой, — мурлычет у него за спиной глубокий гортанный голос. Его звук уже становится знакомым. Джека это бесит. Широкая ладонь накрывает его разгоряченную щеку, и Джек невольно стонет. — Доктор делает только то, что нужно. Не нужно бояться.

Джек хочет осыпать его потоком ругани, начиная с «пошел ты» до «гори в аду», но его рука — человеческая, пальцы теплые и мягкие, и Джек неожиданно не может заставить себя отвернуться. Похоже, это нравится монстру, потому что он продолжает нежно ворковать, пока Джек краем глаза следит за человеком в халате. В его животе сворачивается страх, и он резко дергается, когда мужчина достает длинную иглу.

— Это не запустит полноценную течку, — поясняет мужчина, постукивая по пузырьку и давая жидкости немного вылиться. — Но это сделает его более покладистым и, надеюсь, заставит его тело правильно реагировать.

— Я же сказал, — бормочет Джек. — У меня нет никакой информации. — Демон уже множество раз ему говорил, что ему не это нужно, и Джек почти верит в это, однако все равно цепляется за эту соломинку из последних сил. Доктор смотрит на него сквозь стекла очков и грустно улыбается. Это бьет по Джеку подобно молнии. В его глазах… жалость? Он рычит в руку Жнеца, тот опускает голову и закрывает ему обзор шоколадными локонами. Их лбы соприкасаются, и его как будто омывает волной, к нему возвращается необъяснимое спокойствие. Оно сворачивается вокруг его сердца и спускается по его позвоночнику, укрывая одеялом насыщенного тепла. Он знает, что это звучит просто жалко. Но ему кажется лучшим вариантом не дать слезе скользнуть по щеке, когда он шепчет: —...Нет.

— Лапушка, — воркует монстр, вытирая пот с его лба. — Пой для меня, моя голубка. Я хочу тебя слышать.

Но все внимание Джека сосредоточено на человеке со шприцом. Он следует за ним взглядом, когда тот поворачивает рычаг, и колени Джека сгибаются, бедра опускаются на твердый плоский матрас, дрожащие ноги разводятся в стороны. Между ними — к полному ужасу Джека — гордо встает его бледный член, загибаясь к животу, на кончике уже поблескивает влага.

— Видишь? — хрипло шепчет Жнец ему на ухо, звуча так, словно он сам с трудом сдерживает стоны. — Ты хочешь этого. Ты был рожден для этого, mi sol. Посмотри, как красиво у тебя стоит.

В этот раз Джек не колеблется.  
— ИДИ НАХЕР!

Но монстр лишь издает смешок и опускает руку по шее Джека, обнимая его плечи. Длинные пальцы (теперь в виде гибких черных когтей) ласкают его ключицы.  
— Скоро, любовь моя. Уже скоро.

Его член внезапно пронзает острая боль, когда он вскидывает голову, то видит, как игла выходит из складок уздечки, и жесткие руки заставляют его снова лечь. Он упирается плечами в дешевый мат и приглушенно рычит, когда по его телу прокатывается волна жара, и боль исчезает так же быстро, оставив его задыхающимся в ловушке. Его взгляд мечется по комнате, пока он пытается понять, что произошло.

— Прошу прощения, — бормочет доктор. — Но без этого, поверь мне, процедура тебе понравится еще меньше.

Джек возмущенно фыркает, с ненавистью глядя на доктора, пока тот избавляется от шприца и перчаток.

Если тот и замечает его взгляд, то никак этого не показывает. Он поворачивается к большому хитроумному устройству, которого Джек до этого момента не замечал. Со своего стола он лишь мельком видит небольшой прозрачный контейнер с ведущей к нему прозрачной же трубкой. Внутри находится студенистая смесь оранжевой жидкости и плавающих в ней странных шаров. У него перехватывает дыхание.

— Тихо, — уговаривает его Жнец, легко ведя когтями вниз по его груди. Он нависает над Джеком, то ли намеренно закрывая ему обзор, то ли улучшая его себе, а может, и все сразу. Джек взбрыкивает всем телом, тщетно пытаясь сбросить удерживающие его руки. — Упрямый, да? Тише, милый. Скоро тебе станет очень приятно.

Джек с трудом сдерживает крик, когда по внутренней стороне его бедра скользит что-то холодное, длинное и резиновое. Он старается рассмотреть это, и тут же жалеет. К его животу двигается прозрачный шланг, и между ног опускаются руки в перчатках, держащие металлический расширитель. Сердце Джека колотится о грудную клетку как сумасшедшее, и все теплые чувства снесены волной ярости.

Он толкает бедрами вниз, стряхивая расширитель, и тот с клацаньем падает на пол.  
— Черт возьми!  
Доктор наклоняется и поднимает инструмент, а демон издает над Джеком недовольный рык.

— Подчинись! — шипит он. Блуждавшие по телу Джека руки исчезают вместе с теплом его тела, он отстраняется, и позвоночник Джека прошибает удар электричества.

Его тело выгибает в конвульсиях, на губах вскипает пена, сердце замирает и снова начинает колотиться. Он слышит вскрик доктора, прежде чем оседает обратно на матрасе с кружащейся головой, каждый нерв в теле обжигает болью. Он тяжело дышит, электричество, пульсируя, покидает его тело, идущий от ошейника запах горелой плоти вызывает у него тошноту.

— Что вы творите?! — Доктор с широко распахнутыми глазами цепляется за стол, в ужасе глядя на монстра. — Вы его так убьете! Стимулятор уже увеличил его давление, и он все еще в состоянии ломки после прекращения приема подавителей!

— Он должен научиться, — сухо отвечает Жнец. Он возвращается на место возле головы Джека, как будто только что едва не убил его ударом тока. Джек инстинктивно отшатывается, судорожно выдыхая, уловив знакомый запах. Он ненавидит себя за это. Он никогда не проявлял слабости на глазах врага — никогда! Все эти слабые, жалкие чувства приходят с возвращением его цикла, и это отвратительно. Он отвратителен. — Если его можно так легко убить, его тело не сможет выдержать всех обязанностей, которые его ждут на службе у меня. Пожалуйста, доктор. Продолжайте.

У Джека не остается времени обдумать эти «обязанности», когда возвращается прикосновение холодного металла, маленькие дуги расширителя опускаются по бокам от его дырки, разводя в стороны его ягодицы. Прикосновение холодного воздуха к анусу заставляет Джека приподнять бедра, но он удерживает плечи на столе, и получает довольное похлопывание по плечу от длинных когтеобразных пальцев. Он передергивается. Он продолжает вздрагивать, пока теплые пальцы в перчатках ощупывают его вход, бережно лаская складчатую кожу. Его член подрагивает, и Жнец над ним хмыкает.  
— Такой нетерпеливый, — воркует он. — Может быть, тебе понравится немного внимания там?  
Длинные черные когти спускаются по его груди и по поджимающемуся животу, ныряя в ложбинку между ног.

Джек издает сдавленное рычание. Это предупреждение, которое ему нечем подтвердить, и если монстра это хоть сколько-то заботит, тот не показывает вида. Когда Джек пытается спихнуть его, в его глаза впиваются два янтарных пламени, в белоснежной улыбке мелькают клыки, и длинные когти сжимают его ноющий член. Рык Джека быстро перерастает в хныканье, и он закрывает глаза, длинные светлые ресницы ложатся на раскрасневшиеся щеки.

— Такой красивый, — стонет монстр.

Осторожное массирование переходит в уверенный нажим, один палец проталкивается внутрь, пока другая рука удерживает длинный шланг возле бедра Джека, словно в попытке согреть его. Если это такая пытка, почему столько нежностей? Откуда такое внимание к стерильности? Откуда забота о его благополучии?

Джек чертовски давно не позволял себе расслабиться. Как командир толпы буйных похотливых солдат, он считал своим долгом подавать пример контроля и самодисциплины. К тому же на фоне подавителей ему было легко игнорировать эти потребности. Его бесит, как приятно это ощущается, пусть даже это и не его рука. Его никогда не касались там чужие руки, а сейчас это вызывает в нем в равной степени возбуждение и тошноту.

Поверх его жалобных стонов доктор щелкает языком и поднимает два пальца, жадно исследовавшие внутренности Джека.  
— Успех, — объявляет он. Жнец широко улыбается, и Джек следует за его взглядом. Кончики пальцев в перчатках покрыты прозрачной слизью. — Вероятно, внимание к мужским частям его анатомии пробудило и репродуктивную функцию.

— Пожалуйста, — Джек снова роняет голову, но в этот раз вместо холодного стола его затылок касается широкой мускулистой груди под слоями плотной ткани.

— Да, мой дорогой, — урчит Жнец, сильнее сжимая напряженный член Джека. — Все, что угодно, для тебя.

Ощущения когтеобразных пальцев, подрагивающих вокруг ствола Джека и медленно массирующих круглые, набухшие яйца, почти достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от движений пальцев, открывающих его упрямую дырку резкими толчками. Если бы он попытался избавиться от этих пальцев, вытолкнув их наружу, его бы остановило металлическое приспособление, удерживающее его ягодицы разведенными и не дающее сжаться.

Он чувствует собственную смазку, уверенно сочащуюся из него, покрывающую кожу и заставляющую его скользить по матрасу.  
— Это отличный знак, — говорит человек в халате и добавляет третий палец. Джек выгибается из-за увеличившегося давления на внутренние стенки. — Он прекрасно отвечает на ваши прикосновения и запах. Мы можем ожидать начала первой течки буквально в ближайшие дни.

— Он сможет?.. — начинает Жнец.

— Это определит наш следующий тест, — говорит доктор. Пальцы снова покидают его. Крепкая хватка на члене Джека меняется на рассеянные поглаживания, пока он зачарованно наблюдает, как доктор возвращается к длинному цилиндрическому предмету. Он прозрачный и толстый, просто огромный, и Джек молится, что он не отправится туда, куда он боится. Фальшивые вены извиваются по обеим сторонам, окружая луковицеобразный полый кончик. Доктор присоединяет второй конец цилиндра к шлангу. Он щелкает включателем, и внимание Джека отвлекается на тихий жужжащий звук. Он смотрит, как желатиновая смесь начинает вращаться в контейнере, и оранжевые сферы, похожие на силиконовые, одна за другой начинают перетекать в шланг, наполняя его и передвигаясь в пенисообразный предмет, пока, наконец, одна не выглядывает из полого кончика. Джек вдавливается спиной в грудь Жнеца, как будто ему удастся сбежать от этого.

Он взбрыкивает ногами, но они зафиксированы и бесполезны, разведены шире, чем плечи, и согнуты над впалым животом. Когтистая рука на его члене возвращается к четкому ритму, но если это должно было отвлечь Джека от происходящего, то это не работает, только заставляет злиться и бояться сильнее.  
— Тише, тише… успокойся, mi sol.  
Джек пытается увернуться от рук, трогающих его, убирающих пот с его лица. Жнец продолжает успокаивать его, пытаясь отвлечь, пока устройство в руке доктора опускается между бедер Джека и прижимается к его упрямой дырке.

Он знает, что сопротивляться бесполезно. Что будет больно, и что от его действий станет только больнее, но должен предпринять хоть что-то. Что угодно. Он едва сдерживает слезы, вызванные отчаянием и горечью, и закусывает нижнюю губу до крови.

Он с силой стискивает задницу, выталкивая расширитель, глядя на них с неприкрытой яростью. Доктор смотрит на упавшее на пол устройство, а Жнец издает разозленный рык и приказывает:  
— Продолжай.

— Н-но, мой л-лорд, мы же не хотим навредить ему…

— ПРОДОЛЖАЙ!

Доктор колеблется некоторое время, но потом над ним берет верх чувство самосохранения (трус!) и он, пробормотав под нос извинение, отводит немного головку прозрачного цилиндра и силой толкает его вперед.

Джек кричит. Он не может удержаться. Его накрывает обжигающей болью, когда инструмент входит в его анус, всего за пару секунд растягивая до немыслимой ширины. Горячая смазка продолжает сочиться из него, отрицая агонию и не давая сжаться. Сопротивляться. Дать отпор.

Руки Жнеца теперь лежат на плечах Джека, толкая его на огромный силиконовый член, пронзающий его. Словно в насмешку, лишая Джека остатков собственного достоинства, его член радостно подпрыгивает у него между ног, твердый как камень, уже обильно текущий. Головка искусственного члена внутри него открывается, проталкивая вперед ужасную желатиновую сферу, которая скользит вглубь, задевая что-то выпуклое внутри него. Что-то непонятное словно взрывается в нем, и он выгибается, вскидывая бедра и насаживаясь на толстый член. По позвоночнику словно прокатывается фейерверк молний и он кончает, еще одно яйцо выскальзывает из полого ствола и устраивается в его животе. Густая струя семени выплескивается из его члена, заляпав его бедра, стол и накрахмаленный белый халат доктора, а также — Джек вспыхивает от стыда — крошечная капля попадает на его очки.

Словно в попытке ободрить его, доктор кладет ладонь на колено Джека, пока второй медленно трахает его искусственным членом. Боль внезапно уходит, и разум Джека накрывает пустота, его охватывает странное, сытое оцепенение. Он обмякает, прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди, и, как в награду, его тут же обнимают огромные сильные руки. Длинные каштановые локоны ласкают его щеки, пока его наполняют снова и снова, растягивая до пределов. Он ерзает от неудобства из-за растяжения и ощущения переполненности, его кожа туго натянута странными оранжевыми сферами. Он наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых век, как содержимое контейнера с яйцами медленно перетекает в него, и его живот растет над коленями. Его вялый член лежит под пупком, покрывая кожу подсыхающей спермой и сползая вниз по мере роста живота. Сферы перекатываются внутри, с каждым движением оказываясь все глубже и вызывая у Джека тошноту.

Но красноглазый монстр выглядит зачарованным, он с приоткрытым ртом гладит когтистой рукой раздутый живот Джека.  
— Посмотри, — шепчет он Джеку на ухо, вскинув подбородок, и Джек зажмуривается в ответ. — Посмотри на себя. Просто потрясающе. Вот таким, коммандер Джек Моррисон, ты был рожден быть. От этого ты убегал. — Его пальцы поглаживают самую широкую часть живота, и Джек тяжело дышит, чувствуя, что любое сопротивление покинуло его тело.

У него кружится голова и он весь горит, ломка и новые наркотики борются за контроль над ним, и он ничего не делает, чтобы остановить последний толчок толстого члена, последнее сжатие, вытолкнувшее в него последнюю сферу. Она устраивается в кишечнике Джека, толкая предыдущие еще глубже и сильнее натягивая уже болезненно тугой живот. Его ноги безвольно висят по бокам, и между ними уже нет места, и Джек уже не видит свой член, полностью спрятанный раздувшимся животом.

Он испытывает лишь слабое облегчение, когда член из него вытаскивают, яйца с хлюпом перекатываются в нем, его вход пульсирует, эффективно запечатывая их внутри.

— Какие выводы? — спрашивает Жнец.

Доктор отступает на шаг, изучая результат своей работы, после чего берет пачку салфеток, чтобы стереть подсохшее семя со своих очков.  
— Результат более чем удовлетворительный, — заключает он. — Он станет вам превосходной парой, если удастся переломить его упрямство. Однако я должен предупредить вас, Лорд Жнец: ни один из этих тестов не является непогрешимым. Остается множество рисков. И, простите мою дерзость, но ваши методы… не достаточно бережные.

— Хммм… — Жнец почти благоговейно гладит рукой раздутый живот Джека. — Возможно, нам придется провести еще несколько тестов. Но не сегодня.

С этими словами демон выскальзывает из-под Джека, осторожно укладывая его голову на стол, и пересекает комнату. Помещение — какой-то медицинский кабинет, с белыми стенами, непонятными аппаратами и рядами шкафов. Это всё, на что Джеку хватает энергии посмотреть, прежде чем фигура в черно-красном плаще оказывается у зеркальной панели и щелкает выключателем. Панель скользит в сторону, открывая освещенный шкаф с прозрачными силиконовыми пробками разных размеров и длины.

— Мммм...— Джек пытается выдавить протест, но слова не приходят, и он неловко ерзает на столе.

— Видите ли, сегодня проходит ежегодный Праздник дождя. Я хочу, чтобы он был чистым, хорошо отдохнувшим и выглядел свежим для наших гостей.

— Конечно, — отзывается доктор, коротко кивая и поворачиваясь к Джеку. Он берет длинную трубку в форме пениса и прижимает ее ко входу Джека. Джек подскакивает от прикосновения ставшего холодным инструмента к разгоряченной коже.

— Доктор, я не это имел в виду. — Жнец достает из футляра толстую пробку и крутит ее в руках. На расширенном конце посверкивает голубой драгоценный камень. — Он должен привыкать принимать высокое общество, и нет лучшего способа начать это, чем с полным животом. Вскоре это будет мое потомство, но пока прекрасно сработают эти силиконовые яйца.

Джек напрягается в ремнях, в его глазах мелькает ужас. Его тело растянуто до предела и умоляет об облегчении, он даже пошевелиться не может, не говоря уж о том, чего от него хочет этот Жнец!

Он добровольно разводит ноги, насаживаясь на ненавистный искусственный член, чтобы тот его раскрыл. Доктор, почувствовав это, отстраняется, и Джек всхлипывает, напрягаясь и с силой выталкивая яйцо, лежащее у выхода.

— Не мешай ему, — приказывает Жнец, когда доктор пытается его остановить. — Давайте посмотрим, сможет ли девственная омега правильно разродиться.

Джек игнорирует его комментарий, хотя и выставлен на обзор, и чувствует себя униженным и опущенным, и последние остатки приличия требуют у него удержать всё в себе. Давление просто чудовищное. Он резко выдыхает и тужится изо всех оставшихся сил, подталкивая яйцо внутри себя и напрягаясь, когда оно выходит. Оно скользит после еще одного толчка, затормозив самой широкой частью, растянув его до предела, и наконец выскакивает и падает на стол.

— Завораживающе, — стонет Жнец, за пару секунд подплывая ближе, окутывая Джека облаком черного дыма, держа в руке сверкающую пробку. — У тебя так замечательно получается, мой милый. Я так горжусь тобой. — Джек вскидывается инстинктивно, когда Жнец полностью сокращает расстояние между ними, его длинные черные когти медленно приближаются к гладкой обнаженной плоти. Он направляет взгляд пылающих глаз в усталые голубые глаза Джека и одним жестоким толчком загоняет пробку на всю длину в измученный анус.

Джек запрокидывает голову с жалким хныканьем, поджимая пальцы ног, пока пробка устраивается внутри него, запечатывая выход и блокируя яйца внутри.

— Даааааа, — выдыхает Жнец, восхищенно гладя ладонью выпирающий живот Джека, пока тот стесненно елозит на месте.

Глаза Джека вспыхивают под нахмуренными бровями, и он, тяжело дыша из-за переполненного живота, откидывается на спину.  
— Иди… к… черту.

— Тебе идут драгоценности этого цвета, — невозмутимо продолжает Жнец. — Он подходит к твоим глазам. — Джек плюет, и Жнец с легкостью ловит плевок рукой, поднося испачканную сторону перчатки к ухмыляющимся губам. Черный язык выскальзывает, чтобы собрать слюну. — Сегодня вечером, мой дорогой, ты покажешь всему миру, что принадлежишь мне.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек чувствует тошноту, поднимая взгляд на цепи. Он гадает, сколько было людей до него, сколько из них было приковано к этим самым стенам, какая судьба их постигла? Они не смогли выполнить свою задачу? Они смогли сбежать, или их отпустили? Или?..

— Так где мы все-таки находимся? — Джек знает, что вероятность получить ответ равна нулю, даже после того, как Высокий, Темный и Жуткий покинул комнату. Это больше заявление, способ напомнить очкастой мартышке в халате, что Джек человек, что у него есть голос и разум, что он не какая-то убогая, безымянная шлюха, которую подобрали на улице.

Упомянутая мартышка в халате ведет ладонью по своим коротко стриженным волосам и продолжает уборку, пока всё в медицинском кабинете не возвращает себе блестящий, сияющий клинический вид. Всё, за исключением приподнятой каталки и омеги на ней.

Когда доктор добирается до опустевшего контейнера из-под яиц, Джек наклоняет голову.  
— Забавно, — выдавливает он. — Ты трепался не переставая, пока наполнял меня этими… — Джек морщит нос, потому что ему трудно завершить предложение. Его тело относительно приспособилось к весу и давлению живота, но оно всё такое же неуклюжее, полное и, мягко говоря, неудобное. Он так и не заканчивает свою реплику. Возвращаются охранники, возглавляемые долговязым с сальными волосами и ухмылкой, которую Джек хочет стереть с его самодовольного лица.

Ему в нос бьет волна новых ароматов, накрывая голову запахами пяти разных альф, и он с трудом сдерживает слабый стон, когда его тело реагирует, издавая собственный запах, душистый, зовущий, доступный.

— Черт побери, Блонди, — бормочет тот, которого зовут Митч. — Ты бы видел себя… — У него распахнут рот, голова наклонена набок, и он не может отвести от Джека глаз. У Джека сводит живот.

Тот подходит ближе, и доктор впервые встает между ними.

Джек чувствует благодарность за вмешательство.  
— Он под запретом. — Его тон суров, но в голосе скрывается плохо замаскированный страх. — Ты только отведешь его в душ, чтобы я мог подготовить его к сегодняшнему мероприятию.

«Подготовить его...» Эта фраза отдается эхом в голове Джека, возвращая в самый первый день здесь, когда он очнулся практически голым и свежевымытым. Значит, за это был ответственным доктор-бета. Возможно. Даже если в этом не было уверенности, оставалась надежда, и сейчас у Джека больше ничего не было. Он изучает тонкие плечи и хрупкое тело под халатом и думает, что ему с легкостью удалось бы справиться с ним, если бы они остались наедине…

— Ладно, сладкая попка. — Охранник по имени Митч отпихивает доктора плечом, играя с пультом от ошейника Джека. — Ты же понимаешь, как больно будет получить заряд с таким количеством жидкости у тебя в животе?

Джек отзывается низким рычанием, грозя карами, которые он не сможет воплотить, и сжимает кулаки, проверяя крепость ремней. Он искоса следит за долговязым альфой, пока тот расстегивает каждый замок с помощью других охранников, которые постоянно переглядываются и насмехаются над Джеком. Звучит несколько отвратительных комментариев, но Джек игнорирует их, сосредоточившись на весе вещества в своем животе и пытаясь сохранить равновесие, пока сползает со стола, скользя по луже смазки под собой.

Митч тянет к нему руки, и Джек отдергивается при виде золотых браслетов. Митч тощий, но высокий, и его костлявые пальцы с легкостью смыкаются на запястьях Джека. Он дергает его на себя, почти прижимая к груди и касаясь грязным ртом его уха.  
— Только дай мне повод, Блонди, я прошу тебя.

Джек впивается в него взглядом. Избавиться от подонка было бы очень легко, если бы только удалось отобрать проклятый пульт. Потом пришлось бы разбираться с остальными, но он бы справился. Митч — ничто без своей черной коробочки, и он знает об этом. Джек прикусывает язык, проглатывая гордость, и ждет.

Митч издает довольный смешок и застегивает на нем роскошные наручники.  
— Так я и думал. Умничка… Думаю, босс прав. Тебя не так сложно выдрессировать.

Джек старательно игнорирует его, делая неуверенный шаг вперед — его центр тяжести серьезно спустился, и к этому сложно привыкнуть. На втором шагу он уже тверже стоит, и это хорошо, потому что Митч, очевидно, теряет терпение, дергая Джека вперед, по направлению, видимо, душевой.

*

Доктор — небольшой человек с неярким запахом и удивительно добрыми глазами. До того, как Джек вспоминает, где он находится и что этот подонок с ним делал, он испытывает что-то похожее на сочувствие. Не похоже, что ему нравится его работа. Может быть, это не работа. Может быть, он такой же пленник, как Джек. Он вспоминает сцену охоты на стене спальни, гончих собак с дикими голодными глазами и разинутыми пастями.  
— Сколько времени ты уже здесь?

Вокруг них повисает тишина, пока доктор пристегивает наручники Джека к цепи, свисающей к потолку, и поворачивается, чтобы пустить воду.

Джек охает, когда вода бьет ему в спину, и по позвоночнику разливается холод.  
— Прости, — бормочет доктор. У него монотонный голос, пустое выражение лица; он не в первый раз это делает, это очевидно. То, что для Джека — кошмар на яву, для доктора — просто очередной рабочий день.

Пока вода нагревается, доктор готовит мочалку, щедро поливая ее прозрачным голубым гелем. Он быстро вспенивается, и доктор принимается за работу, энергично растирая Джека, начав с его лица и шеи и двигаясь зигзагообразными движениями по его груди. У Джека подводит живот по мере продвижения мочалки ниже, однако доктор невозмутимо раздвигает коленом его ноги и быстро обрабатывает его раздутый живот, водя мочалкой по растянутой коже, с которой пена стекает вниз.

— Эндрих, да? — Джек напрягает запястья и на пробу дергает цепь, когда доктор пропадает у него за спиной. — Кажется, так тебя назвал охранник. — Джек облизывается, маленькую душевую заполняет запах мыла и пар от горячей воды. — Сколько ты уже этим занимаешься? Я знаю, что это не первый твой раз.

Мочалка хлопается на его спину и спускается между его ног. Как бы неловко ни было происходящее, Джек рад возможности избавиться от липкой смеси любриканта и собственной смазки, покрывающей его задницу.  
— Молчи, пожалуйста, — бормочет доктор.

— Сколько их было? Сколько… таких как я? Что, он их ест, что ли? — Джек слышал, что дикие звери так делают, спариваясь, а потом поедая своих партнеров. Хотя в нынешней ситуации это не имеет особого смысла; обычно носитель потомства поедает осеменителя, но вопрос не в этом. Джек не собирается притворятся, что понимает намерения потустороннего дымного монстра. У него практически не было возможности пообщаться с ним, и очевидно, что это не является важной составляющей в планах монстра. Как и свобода мысли, личности или выбора, судя по всему.

Джек чувствует тошноту, поднимая взгляд на цепи. Он гадает, сколько было людей до него, сколько из них было приковано к этим самым стенам, какая судьба их постигла? Они не смогли выполнить свою задачу? Они смогли сбежать, или их отпустили? Или?..

— Я здесь для твоего блага.

Джек тут же сосредотачивается на нем. Он клонит голову набок, пока доктор заканчивает, моя стопы Джека, уделяя особое внимание местам между пальцами, затем переходя на пятки, лодыжки, икры.

— Их было несколько, — продолжает Эндрих, глядя перед собой. — То, что с ними случилось… Ну… Я здесь, чтобы этого не случилось с тобой.

От его тона Джека продирает морозом. Его голос сочится печалью и окрашен жалостью. Этого достаточно, чтобы Джек понял, что произошло с другими.

Эндрих выключает кран, опускает цепь и набрасывает на плечи Джека пушистое белое полотенце. Из-за кафельной стены внезапно доносится приглушенный голос:  
— Вы двое закончили там?

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет доктор, умоляюще глядя на Джека. — Больше никаких разговоров.

*

— Ты просто сногсшибателен, — шепчет ему в ухо низкий медовый голос.

Джек подавляет желание зарычать, вместо этого расставляет ноги, выпрямив спину и из последних сил пытаясь сохранить остатки своего достоинства.  
— Не могу в этом убедиться.

Несмотря на все, что было с ним сделано, на все зверства, которые Джеку пришлось пережить, существо, называемое Жнецом, по-прежнему находит вещи, которые может отобрать у него. В этот раз он лишил Джека зрения. Толстая повязка плотно закрывает его глаза, но то, что Джек не может увидеть, он чувствует — очередной кусок тонкой ткани наброшен на его бедра, едва прикрывая член. Это не набедренная повязка, со спины он полностью обнажен, видимо, чтобы «гости» Жнеца — такие же больные ублюдки — могли таращиться на торчащую из его задницы драгоценность. Его живот болезненно растянут, но его внутренним органам пришлось подвинуться, чтобы дать место яйцам внутри, и ему на удивление легко двигаться. Джек испытывает мимолетное чувство гордости от этой мысли — наверняка двухметровое чудовище расстроится, вероятно, оно надеялось понаблюдать, как Джек будет мучиться и упрашивать его о пощаде. Нахрен. Джек — солдат, порождение войны, стали и бластеров, и ничто не сможет забрать у него это — ни дорогие тряпки, ни вычурные наручники, ни пыточные медицинские приборы.

Он стоит с высоко поднятой головой, старясь быть на одном уровне с демоном, словно они могут встретиться взглядами, и с вызовом вскидывает подбородок.

К его большому огорчению, тот издает беззаботный смешок и ведет когтем вдоль его позвоночника.  
— Развлекаешься, Коммандер? Это хорошо. Это больше, чем я мог рассчитывать.

Джек рычит, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, его тянут в центр любопытствующей толпы. Под повязку еле пробивается свет, но он мерцающий, как от свечей. По обе стороны от них раздаются ахи и охи, и где-то позади слабо звучит струнный оркестр. Основываясь на слабом эхе, Джек заключает, что они снова в тронном зале и поднимаются по ступеням к проклятому трону.

Сердце Джека начинает колотиться. Шок от прикосновения холодного воздуха к плечам, животу и заднице заставляет его дрожать, и он ненавидит себя за это, борясь с желанием вырваться и ввязаться в бой. Драться так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Драться за тех, кто был до него, у кого не было сил драться за себя. Он горит от стыда — от осознания, что толпа, которую он не видит, рассматривает его, каждую выставленную на показ часть тела, каждую линию, каждую складку, и он ни черта не может с этим сделать.

— Веди себя хорошо, Коммандер. — Дыхание Жнеца обдает его жаром и сладостью, пахнет красным вином. Джек переступает на месте, издавая тихий болезненный стон, когда широкая ладонь накрывает его задницу, и шипастый палец пробирается между ягодицами и начинает выводить круги по основанию глубоко сидящей в нем пробки. — Твоя награда в пределах досягаемости.

Джек останавливается. Он отстраняется от возвышающегося над ним демона, его рот приоткрывается от пронзившего позвоночник удовольствия от постукивания по пробке, отдающегося в самом его центре. У него подгибаются колени, и Жнец ловит его свободной рукой, прижимая к широкой груди.

Его грудь... Джек протягивает скованные наручниками руки и трогает в поисках одежды. Прежние плотный плащ и жилет сменились на шелковую ткань, открывающую широкое мускулистое тело. Его кожа удивительно мягкая, тонкие волоски покрывают четко очерченные ключицы. А внутри бьется сердце.

Он человек.

Джек мгновение пытается вырваться из железной хватки, его разум мечется в панике, когда попытка проваливается. Если Жнец всего лишь человек, Джек может с ним справиться! Это не какой-то потусторонний демон, он из плоти и крови, как сам Джек! Он не непобедим! Джек бьет обеими руками по его груди, но огромные руки только крепче сжимают его, сильнее втискивая в Жнеца.  
— Тише, дорогой мой. Шшш… пожалуйста. Что тебя так удивило?

— Ты человек! — У Джека звенит голос. Он с яростным рыком бросается на него всем телом, злясь на себя за то, что его сумел запугать просто высокий человек с дымовой машиной и в костюме Дракулы.

Он замирает, когда вокруг раздается смех, мужские и женские голоса высокомерно хихикают, как будто услышали отличную шутку. Жнец разделяет их веселье, с легкостью усмиряя Джека резким нажатием на пробку. Его пронзает боль, взрезая сопротивление и ломая решимость. Он оседает вперед с непокорным рыком, его ноги дрожат, тело пытается восстановиться.  
— Простите его, — говорит Жнец, обращаясь к толпе, и в его голосе звучит усмешка. — Мы все еще находимся на стадии обучения.

Другое тело прижимается к Джеку слева, в бок ему упирается костлявый локоть, подталкивая вперед.  
— Топай, Блонди, — рычит Митч. — Или я огрею тебя перед всеми этими милыми людьми, пришедшими посмотреть на тебя.

Джек с колотящимся сердцем неохотно двигается, обдумывая слова Митча. Жнец убрал руки, и теперь лишь одна широкая ладонь покоится на обнаженной пояснице Джека, чуть выше вычурного пояса, лежащего под его раздутым животом. Если эти люди на самом деле пришли посмотреть на него, что это значит? Или Митч опять несет херню? Джек проглатывает всхлип, едва не вырвавшийся в ответ на донесшиеся до него шепотки.

— Красивый…

— Этот крупнее остальных.

— ...его соски такие розовые…

— Он очарователен.

— ...выглядит как альфа.

Они поднимаются по ступенькам, и музыка продолжает звучать над звоном бокалов и гулом толпы. Джеку нет нужды видеть их, чтобы понять: все эти люди сделаны из денег; бесцеремонности голосов и перестука высоких каблуков по мраморным полам достаточно, чтобы наполнить его негодованием.  
— Это тоже твои слуги? — бормочет он, поднимаясь по мраморным ступеням. Длинные когти Жнеца смещаются с его спины на руку, и Джек с удивлением отмечает, что они гладкие и теплые, как человеческие пальцы, и вовсе не похожи на перчатки или броню. Еще одна загадка. — Так и не скажешь.

— Это мои последователи.

Джек фыркает.  
— Ты завел себе стаю обожателей? Людей, которым толкаешь свои акции?

— Акции? — Повторяет Жнец так, словно само слово звучит для него абсурдно. — Мой дорогой Коммандер, это наши почитатели. Они пришли стать моими свидетелями. Мы же не хотим показаться грубыми и заставлять их ждать? Пожалуйста. — Он поднимает руку и в зале воцаряется тишина, как будто все замерли в ожидании какого-то события. Жнец садится на свой огромный трон, и Джек безуспешно пытается проглотить подступивший к горлу комок. — Сядь. Как мы учили.

У него кружится голова. Если этот клоун-переросток думает, что Джек просто…

Резкий толчок точно в центр спины едва не роняет его на Жнеца, падение останавливают выпирающий живот и выставленные вперед скованные руки.  
— Сядь, Блонди!  
Раздавшееся в ответ рычание принадлежит не Джеку — громкое, глубокое, оно рвется из груди Жнеца. Джек практически чувствует его обжигающий взгляд, направленный на Митча, пока Жнец обнимает его защитным жестом. Но вместо того, чтобы силой усадить его себе на колени, как ждет Джек, руки Жнеца лишь выпрямляют его. Джек отстраняется сразу же, как только возвращает равновесие, делая шаг назад, чтобы полностью освободиться от хватки Жнеца.

— Пожалуйста, Коммандер, — снова заговаривает Жнец нежным, почти добрым голосом. Джек слышит звук похлопывания широких ладоней по коленям, слышит, как по толпе раскатывается волнами шепот.

Джек может ослушаться, хотя и не уверен, что сделают семь тысяч вольт с телом, набитым гелем. Вероятно, ничего хорошего. Ему не хочется опростоволоситься еще сильнее, обмочившись по новой или заплевав все вокруг пеной. Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он, сжав перед кулаки, шагает вперед. Он встает между раздвинутыми коленями Жнеца, и в нос ему поднимается свежий живой запах. Пьянящий, требовательный, грубый. Джек не уверен, его тело давно не реагировало на подобные запахи, но это похоже на гон. Он задерживает дыхание, изо всех сил пытаясь блокировать запах, и осторожно опускается на бедро Жнеца.

Пробка входит еще глубже, живот расширяется от давления и занимает все место между его коленями и грудной клеткой. Он резко вдыхает, запрокинув голову, и пытается удержать часть пробки с драгоценностью снаружи. Его анус болезненно пульсирует, свежая струйка смазки вырывается на свободу и скользит по брючине Жнеца. Тот издает похотливый стон. Проклятье, это так стыдно! Джек чувствует, как его член тревожно подрагивает между его ног, и сгибает колено, надеясь, что все его телодвижения не столкнули жалкий кусок ткани на сторону, полностью обнажив его. Его соски напряжены так, что ему больно, касающийся их прохладный воздух только ухудшает ситуацию.

Жнец издает довольное хмыканье, одна рука возвращается Джеку на спину. Музыка смолкает.  
— Спасибо всем за визит, — произносит он, двигаясь глубже на троне и забирая Джека с собой. Тот напрягается, стараясь держаться как можно прямее и балансируя на кончике пробки. Раздается легкий стук, когда Жнец берет бокал вина с подноса и поднимает его в тосте перед гостями. Вскоре музыка снова начинает играть, и люди начинают перемещаться вокруг, болтая и продолжая отсыпать в сторону Джека омерзительные комплименты.

— Что это? — хрипло спрашивает Джек. — Я сделал все, что ты мне велел. Ты мог бы хотя бы снизойти и объяснить, что здесь происходит!

— Разве Митчелл не сказал тебе? — с притворной невинностью в голосе спрашивает Жнец. — Мы празднуем сегодня.

Джек сужает глаза под повязкой, пока он пытается понять смысл ответа.  
— Празднуем?

— Si. — Жнец поднимает бокал с вином, неторопливо отпивает и добавляет: — Нашу помолвку, разумеется.

Прежде чем Джек успевает вскочить и врезать по самодовольному лицу подонка, Митч хватает его сзади за ошейник, заставляя снова опуститься на бедро Жнеца, полностью заталкивая пробку в сочащуюся дырку. Джек с трудом сдерживает крик, а Жнец нежно воркует поверх его мычания, прикрыв ему рот двумя пальцами.

— Тише, тише, mi muneca. Мы еще не дошли до самого главного. Я приготовил для тебя подарок.

— Подарок? — У Джека голова идет кругом. Он чувствует тошноту, панику, подавленность и злость — злость на себя за то, что все зашло так далеко, что он должен был бороться отчаяннее. Он не должен был допускать всего этого. Он должен был быть сильнее. — Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, ты грязный мешок дерьма…

Жнец машет кому-то рукой. Джек не утруждает себя гаданиями, что произойдет в этот раз. Новые пытки, наверное. Новые игры. Новые «тесты». Он отплатит Жнецу так, что тот нескоро сможет позабыть о нем — в этот раз никаких уверток. Джек убьет его. Пока он мечтает об этом, море тел раздается в стороны, пропуская вперед небольшую группу людей.

— Коммандер? — звенит над гомоном юный испуганный голос, и в жилах Джека застывает кровь.

— Джесси?

Повязка падает Джеку на шею, и яркий свет слепит ему глаза, когда он пытается разглядеть одного из своих солдат, окруженного вооруженными охранниками, связанного и поставленного на колени на мраморный пол. Они на мгновение встречаются глазами, и у Джека голова идет кругом от последствий, которые это может означать для его отряда.

Хотя бы ему позволена какая-никакая одежда — лишенный бронежилета и накладок, юный кадет одет в обтягивающую армейскую футболку и форменные коричневые брюки. На его щеке краснеет длинный ровный порез, темную кожу усеивает россыпь синяков, но в остальном он выглядит невредимым.

Джек хочет быть испуганным за Джесси, беспокоиться о его благополучии, как с ним обращаются и кормят ли. Но все эти разумные, важные мысли вытесняются осознанием, что один из его людей — один из солдат — теперь знает, что Джек такое.

Джек отворачивается, едва не уткнувшись в V-образный вырез на груди Жнеца.  
— Убери его отсюда! Отпусти его! — Несмотря на мягкую человеческую ладонь, ласково гладящую его по волосам, он рычит: — Не давай ему видеть меня таким. — Это должно было прозвучать как приказ, но его голос дрожит.

— Мой дорогой, — бормочет Жнец, касаясь губами щеки Джека. — Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться. Это твоя природная функция, и она прекрасна. — Он коротко целует Джека в висок и поворачивается к стражникам, стоящим вокруг коленопреклоненного солдата. — Благодарю, господа. Ступайте.

— С-стой! — кричит Джек, вскакивая с колена Жнеца и кидаясь к своему кадету, которого вздернули на ноги. — Куда ты его отправил?!

— Он в полной безопасности, я тебя уверяю, — отвечает Жнец, успокаивающе гладя его по спине. — И так оно и будет.

На Джека обрушивается внезапная догадка. Он разворачивается на месте, глядя на Жнеца ледяными голубыми глазами.  
— Пока я делаю то, что ты просишь.

Вспыхнувшее пламя в глазах напротив и довольная улыбка подтверждают Джеку все, что он хотел знать, и у него все переворачивается внутри.

— Все в порядке, Коммандер! — перекрикивает толпу Джесси. — Я в порядке! Я вас вытащу! Я вытащу нас обоих! Вот увидите!

— Я восхищаюсь его духом, — бормочет Жнец, делая еще один глоток вина. — Знаешь, Коммандер, он мог бы стать замечательным дополнением к моей собственной армии. Может быть, если ты запомнишь свое место…

Джек из последних сил пытается сдержать рвущийся с губ ответ.

*

Боль гораздо слабее, чем он ожидал. Конечно, это не ребенок. Всего лишь твердый желатиновый шар, выскальзывающий из его тела на кафельный пол.  
— Вот так, прекрасно, — урчит Жнец, вытирая пот со лба Джека, когда тот наклоняется и резко вдыхает, напрягая мышцы и выталкивая следующий твердый шар из себя. Этот крупнее, он широко растягивает измученный вход, явно планируя остаться внутри.

— Разведи ноги, милый, — советует Жнец, ведя когтями по дрожащим бедрам Джека. — Округли бедра и осторожно выгни спину.

— Ты… — выдыхает Джек между глотками воздуха, — ...говоришь так, будто уже делал это раньше.

Может быть, даже в текущем состоянии Джеку удастся добыть какую-нибудь информацию. Чем больше он знает об этом странном мужчине, который одевается в дымного демона и ловит ни в чем не повинных солдат, тем легче будет залезть к нему в голову.

Жнец издает сдавленный смешок, удерживая руки Джека над головой, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, пока тот напряженно пытается вытолкнуть самую широкую часть яйца.  
— Делал, — признает он с печалью в голосе. — Слишком много раз.

— Они… оооооох… не справились?

— Нет.

Джек сосредотачивается на последнем сильном толчке, и яйцо наконец выскальзывает из него, в сопровождении его собственной смазки и густого геля из контейнера.

— Прелестно, — искренне хвалит Жнец, прижимаясь пухлыми губами к плечу Джека и покусывая покрытую мурашками кожу.

Джек морщит нос. Его ошеломляет исходящий от этого мужчины запах. Это смесь каких-то специй, чувственной жадности и черного кофе, и он туманит разум Джека. Его беспокоит, насколько сильно он расслаблен — его спина отдыхает на широкой груди Жнеца, огромные руки удерживают его, приятно потирая растянутый живот.

— Интересно, сколько щенков ты сможешь понести, — задумчиво тянет Жнец, и Джек уже даже не реагирует. — Пока рекорд — три. Я уверен, что ты с легкостью его побьешь. Я теперь не сомневаюсь, что ты выживешь, даже если не выживет помет.

Джек вздыхает, хмуря брови, пока яйца перекатываются в нем, одно за другим пробираясь к выходу. Жнец накрывает его округлый живот ладонью и надавливает, зарабатывая судорожный вдох от упрямого омеги.  
— Ты… чертов садист…

— Даааа, — стонет он, скользя языком по шее Джека, прямо по брачной железе, и тот подпрыгивает от этого ощущения. — Ты только погляди на себя, — говорит он, скользя взглядом к зеркалу на стене.

Джек не слушается. Он знает, что ему не понравится то, что он увидит. Он с хрипом роняет голову на сторону, чувствуя тупую боль от очередной сферы, давящей на его сморщенный текущий анус. Это требует гораздо больше усилий, чем все восхождения в горы на всех его миссиях вместе взятых. И он не знает, сколько их еще осталось.  
— Пожалуйста, — всхлипывает Джек. Он ненавидит просить. Это последнее средство, обозначающее его потребности, даже если они не будут встречены.

Жнец ловит его за подбородок, почти без усилий заставляя повернуться к зеркалу.  
— Гляди, — приказывает он.

Глаза Джека распахиваются, и он видит темноволосого монстра, свернувшегося вокруг его изогнутого тела, скользкую груду фальшивых яиц, оранжевой пирамидой лежащих меж их ногами, и (к абсолютному ужасу Джека) — его твердый, полностью вставший член, загибающийся к его раздутому животу.

— Ты был создан для этого. — Длинный коготь скользит по растянутой коже, оставляя красную полосу, до самого паха Джека, к текущему кончику, угрожая забраться в крошечное отверстие.

— Ты просто… чертов… — выдавливает Джек. Он сгибается пополам, когда следующее яйцо объявляет о своем появлении.

— Не сопротивляйся, дорогой. Расслабься в процессе. — Джек вяло пытается отпихнуть его, но Жнец начинает неторопливо поглаживать его, и прикосновение шипастых пальцев к стволу резко контрастирует с теплом его ладони.

Джек не планировал издавать высокий скулеж, выгнув спину и едва согнув колени, чтобы вытолкнуть из себя яйцо. Это выскакивает с некоторым усилием. Его член покачивается у него между ног.

— Как ты отнесешься к небольшому поощрению, мой дорогой? — Жнец прижимает губы к уху Джека, задав четкий ритм, и тот тут же отзывается чередой стонов, следующее яйцо выпрыгивает из него, присоединяясь к куче на полу. — А если здесь? — Шипы второй руки касаются твердого соска, чередуя мягкое массирование ареолы с пощипыванием бутона.

У Джека сверкает перед глазами от растущего внутри давления, и он скребет связанными руками по скользкой плитке в поисках опоры.

— Для меня будет такой честью смотреть, как мои щенки сосут эти круглые розовые сиськи, — нашептывает Жнец Джеку в ухо, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и притираясь бедрами к его заднице. И Джек здесь не единственный с полноценным стояком, то, что он чувствует у бедра — вдвое больше пойманного в ловушку его собственного члена. — Вот и я, дорогой. Чувствуешь? Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь со мной?

— Никогда… не любил грязные разговоры. — Джек всхлипывает, когда из него выскальзывает последнее яйцо. Ноющие внутренние стенки сжимаются, подрагивая от внезапной пустоты, продолжая сочиться смазкой. Жнец прижимает его к мраморной плитке, вдавливая в нее его бедный живот, продолжая двигать рукой в безжалостном ритме, доводя Джека до оргазма почти мгновенно; его семя выплескивается ему на живот и падает на холодный мрамор. Он пережидает, стиснув зубы и прижимаясь к твердому телу за спиной; легким не хватает воздуха.

Все нормально. По крайней мере, это приносит ему некоторое облегчение от растущей внутри потребности, медленно грызущей его мозг.

Но в этот раз облегчение от оргазма не приходит. Вместо этого его тело пронизывает вспышка жгучей боли, посылая статистические разряды вверх по позвоночнику, не давая дышать. Он толкается вверх, на автомате выгибая бедра, отвечая на близость и запах альфы — и он не может остановить следующую мысль — _своего_ альфы.

Когда его колени подгибаются, его подхватывают две сильные руки, не давая расколоть череп о стену. Прерывистое дыхание согревает Джеку шею. Потрескивающая между ними энергия соединяет их тела, и ощущение единства, близости кажется таким… правильным.

— Я знаю, Джек, — хрипло выдыхает Жнец, судя по голосу, едва контролирующий себя. — Я тоже это чувствую.

Джек лишь тяжело дышит, его сердце колотится в груди от переполняющей его необходимости. От потребности в этом мужчине. Чтобы толстый член заполнил его до предела. От этого откровения по его лицу неудержимо текут слезы, и Жнец сцеловывает их с благоговением.

— Тише, милый. Я с тобой. Я знаю. Ты уже готов. Я все тебе дам, моя куколка. Тебе нужно только попросить. Скажи это, и я буду принадлежать одному тебе.

Джека пронзает очередной укол удовольствия, почти лишая равновесия и заставляя кожу пылать.

Джек почти позабыл это ощущение, но теперь он не сомневается, что это. Ужас поселяется в его костях, когда его накрывает осознание.

Он в течке.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он напрягает мышцы рук, оба бицепса прижаты к голове (и это уже кажется их натуральным положением в последние дни), тяжелые стальные наручники удерживают запястья вместе. Пробная попытка сломать их остается безуспешной. Но остальное его тело, кажется, свободно — его торс и ноги обнажены и свободны от пут, холодный воздух скользит по разгоряченной коже, посылая во все стороны волны мурашек.

Ему не так много видно из текущей позы: он лежит на спине, под фиолетовыми тенями, скопившимися под потолком и заливающими комнату темным облаком. Ему видно, что его голые ноги легко согнуты, а плоский живот пуст и дрожит из-за утраты заполненности. Джек пытается приподнять тяжелые веки, чтобы впустить под них тот тусклый свет, который присутствует в комнате, чтобы разглядеть мутную фигуру в углу.

Образ почти плотный: высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина, темная кожа посерела то ли от возраста, то ли от болезни, хотя на его лице нет признаков ни того, ни другого. Джек думает, что при других обстоятельствах, в другом месте счел бы его привлекательным. Он напрягает мышцы рук, оба бицепса прижаты к голове (и это уже кажется их натуральным положением в последние дни), тяжелые стальные наручники удерживают запястья вместе. Пробная попытка сломать их остается безуспешной. Но остальное его тело, кажется, свободно — его торс и ноги обнажены и свободны от пут, холодный воздух скользит по разгоряченной коже, посылая во все стороны волны мурашек.

Джеку приходится сделать несколько судорожных вдохов, чтобы заставить себя вернуться в реальность. Все верно. Он больше не свободный человек, по крайней мере, на текущий момент, а существо, то появляющееся, то исчезающее в тумане, является и причиной, и результатом этого. Джек голоден. Ему больно. Его ноги натружены, как будто он пробежал тысячу километров, его плечи горят от постоянного натягивания оков.

— Когда-то я тоже был солдатом. Как ты. — Существо приближается, всё из клубов дыма и кожи под черным капюшоном.

Под кожей Джека вскипает бешенство, и он издает звук, полу-рык, полу-смех. Он с силой прикусывает губу.  
— Ты никогда не был таким, как я. — Джек не единожды имел дело с пленниками, и никогда не эксплуатировал их природу, не заставлял проходить ненужные «медицинские» процедуры. Чем бы это существо ни было… Кем бы оно ни было… Оно не было таким как Коммандер.

Жнец невозмутимо продолжает, протянув одну руку погладить колено Джека, слегка царапая кожу над дрожащими мышцами длинными черными когтями. Джек с шипением отдергивается, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать трепет и тепло в животе, разливающиеся по всему телу.  
— Я знаю, — бормочет Жнец, его пылающие красные глаза прикрыты тяжелыми веками. — Ты гораздо больше. Вот почему ты должен принадлежать мне. Я захотел тебя в ту же секунду, как почуял твой запах, Джек Моррисон.

Джек хмурит брови. Как он мог понять, что Джек такое, когда Джек так тщательно скрывал это? Словно в ответ на его мысли Жнец усмехается, его рука движется к горлу Джека, к местечку за его ухом, где он не так давно наслаждался его запахом. Глаза Джека закрываются, его тело отвечает вперед мозга, из сжатых губ вырывается стон, он поворачивается навстречу прикосновению.

Своего Жнеца. Своего альфы.

Его мозг посылает тревожные сигналы, разрушающие успокаивающий эффект прикосновения. Джек выдыхает.  
— К остальным ты то же самое чувствовал?  
Это должно было прозвучать едко, подобно ножу, проворачивающемуся в открытой ране, но слова выходят мягче, удивляя Джека. Какое дело ему до омег, бывших здесь до него, помимо того факта, что этот мужчина — убийца, и все они умерли от его рук, случайно или нет?!

Жнец убирает руку, и Джек снова может дышать. Тем не менее, он чувствует легкое сожаление, и он быстро прячет его за кривой ухмылкой, направленной в непроницаемое лицо демона.

— Не совсем, — шепчет Жнец, в его голосе слышится печаль. Он опускает капюшон, и его темные волосы рассыпаются густыми мягкими локонами. Джек выгибает бровь. Где-то в процессе поддразнивания его Жнец придал своим рукам человеческую форму. Тонкие сиреневые шрамы усеивают кожу, исчезая под тканью атласной рубашки. — Они были слабыми, Коммандер Моррисон. Не солдатами вроде тебя или меня. Я предположил, что человек, способный обращаться с импульсным оружием в половину своего роста, сможет принести мне много детей без опасений, что его тело не справится.

Джек прищуривается, отчаянно борясь с растущим внутри ужасом.  
— Что ты такое? — едва слышно шепчет он.

В ответ ему раздается лишь мрачный смешок. Дымчатые языки тумана скользят по обеим сторонам кровати, появляясь ниоткуда и отовсюду сразу, щекоча бедра Джека и сворачиваясь возле его текущего члена. Джек сгибает колено, чтобы прикрыться, но это открывает его влажную дырку. Один из усиков задевает сверхчувствительную кожу, и Джек тут же сжимается, борясь за контроль над своим телом, своей природой.

— Ты меня не разочаровал, — выдыхает Жнец, снова невесомо касаясь точки пульса, точно под собственной меткой. — На самом деле, в конце концов ты оказался благосклоннее, чем я ожидал.

_В конце концов_

Джек передергивается, пиная свободными ногами туманные облака, раскидывая их, как мелкую пыль. Его ноги упираются в матрас в поисках опоры, но ее нет, только бесконечные метры мягчайшего шелка. И со всех сторон его окружает запах Жнеца, который Джек своими метаниями буквально сам взбил в воздух и себе в ноздри.

Джек издает разочарованный рев, который звучит как поражение, и зарабатывает в ответ лишь тихий, почти ласковый смешок, пронзающий его быстрее пули.

Ненависть, гнев и страх так быстро оборачиваются тоской, болью и нуждой, переключаясь туда и обратно, что, если бы это было возможно, у Джека просто слетела голова с плеч.  
— Зачем бороться с этим? — искренне недоумевая, спрашивает Жнец. — Ты уже отдал себя мне. Ты отметил меня своим партнером, и теперь, любовь моя, все, что тебе осталось — отдаться своей природе.

Та часть Джека, которая велит ему бороться, требовать свободы, драться, — смолкает при одном упоминании метки. Они теперь связаны. Этого нельзя отрицать. Он до сих пор ощущает послевкусие крови Жнеца, гуляющей в нем, чувствует запах дыма, морских брызг и мускуса, и кровь вскипает в его венах от одной мысли об этом. Он почти не замечает, что Жнец раздевается, открывая больше темной кожи цвета какао и сиреневых шрамов, пока одежда стекает с него черными волнами. Джек безуспешно пытается сдержать всхлип, ненавидя себя за него.

Он не хочет этого. Дело не в том, что он омега, коммандер, солдат, командир отряда альф… — не в этом! Дело во враге — а Жнец в буквальном смысле живое воплощение этого слова. Джек вцепляется в этот факт и всем телом вскидывается, игнорируя боль в скованных руках.

— Тише, тише, дорогой, — шепчет Жнец, его широкие обнаженные руки, кажется, накрывают каждый миллиметр кожи Джека, заставляя его тело петь от прикосновений.

Да! Да, именно это ему нужно! Его жнец. Его альфа…

— Я не хотел тебя сковывать, мой милый. — Одна ладонь ложится Джеку на лицо, легкими движениями смахивая блестящие капли пота. — О, мой сладкий. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. С тобой никогда не случится ничего плохого, ты слышишь меня?

Джек не успевает остановить себя и кивает в ответ. Быть любимым, быть защищенным, в вечной безопасности… Он никогда раньше этого не хотел. Ему никогда это не было нужно. Он чертов Джек Моррисон! Коммандер чертова Овервотча! Ему это не нужно… он этого не хочет!.. Он хочет… Ему нужно…

Жнец ложится рядом с Джеком, и вся кровать сползает к нему. Джек касается грудью руки Жнеца, и тот издает глубокое урчание. Жнец трется носом о его лицо, об изгиб шеи, прихватывает губами мочку уха, скользит ртом вдоль серебристого ошейника на его горле. Его сладкое местечко зудит и пылает в ожидании этого рта, его тепла, влажности и завершенности, которую он принесет.

Жнец накрывает рот Джека своим, у него мягкие губы, широкие и влажные, каштановые завитки щекочут плечи Джека, посылая жар к его щекам. Он снова всхлипывает и приоткрывает рот, впуская язык Жнеца.

Это вознаграждается более солидными поглаживаниями, мощные руки Жнеца ложатся на его бедра и принимаются разминать дрожащие мышцы, едва заметно разводя его ноги, накрывая тело Джека своим.

К удивлению Джека тот ощущается на сто процентов человеком. Он почти не привык к контакту кожи к коже, поскольку тщательно следил за тем, чтобы избегать его. Это приятно, часть происходящего в самом деле успокаивает пожирающую его лихорадку. Необъяснимым образом ему кажется, что они знают друг друга много лет.

— Ты принесешь мне много детей, — шепчет Жнец между медленными, неторопливыми покусываниями, запустив руку Джеку между ног и гладя его твердый как камень член. — Чувствуешь, как ты готов для меня, mi corazon?

У Джека перехватывает дыхание. Жнец молчаливо скользит дальше между его ног, пальцы пробираются ниже, прижимаясь к теплому, влажному центру. Большой палец легонько щелкает по скользкому входу.

— Ч-черт… — Это должно звучать как проклятие, но теряется где-то между моментом, в котором Джек болезненно передергивается в оковах, и моментом, в котором Жнец мастерски переворачивает его на живот, и колени Джека упираются в матрас, а задница торчит, приподнятая на колени Жнеца.

Против воли Джека его тело готовит себя, яркая боль рассыпается фейерверками по выгнутому позвоночнику, из дырки сочится смазка. Стон где-то высоко над ним переходит в сухой животный хрип, и одна рука обхватывает сферу его ягодицы, длинными изящными пальцами лаская его анус.

Джек не может нормально дышать, все его мысли разлетаются по мере того, как мягкие широкие пальцы забираются ему в анус, используя его природную смазку.  
— О, дорогой мой, — выдыхает Жнец, голыми бедрами вжимаясь в ноги Джека, и давление с его дырки уходит.

Джек замирает, стискивая в кулаках цепи и шелк с такой силой, что метал скрежещет. Жнец пристраивает член к его входу.

Что-то в этом кажется таким хорошим — словно то, в чем Джек отчаянно нуждается, находится в пределах досягаемости — его живот подводит от потребности быть заполненным, чем угодно — он такой пустой, и это сжигает его заживо!

Все происходит так быстро, что Джек не успевает подготовиться, не успевает осознать происходящее. Сильный, но не болезненный нажим, и вся его длина проталкивается в Джека одним толчком. Он издает пронзительный скулеж, его грудь вздымается, живот сводит, пытаясь освоится с давлением. Джек утыкается головой в скрещенные руки, пока его вдавливают в матрас. Эта поза такая естественная, такая правильная — он выгибает спину, разводит бедра, открывая себя еще сильнее, подставляясь своему альфе, не взирая на стыд.

Жнец стонет над ним и начинает уверенный ритм, комнату заполняют звуки шлепков кожи о кожу. Джек беспомощно всхлипывает под его весом, по ощущениям его разгоряченная кожа словно стёрта наживо.

Жнец берет в горсть короткие волосы на затылке Джека и тянет его назад, как будто заставляя принять эту позу, удерживая его задницу вздернутой, загоняя свою разрушительную толщину в него.  
— О дорогой, черт побери… — Его голова клонится набок, он растворяется в ощущениях, а Джек неподвижен, насажен на болезненно твердый член, и ему кажется, что сдвинься он на сантиметр, и его порвет. — Я не ошибался, любовь моя. Ты ощущаешься гораздо лучше, чем я мог вообразить.

— Ты… просто полон дерьма… — выдавливает Джек.

Жнец тихо хмыкает и толкается в Джека особенно резко.  
— Возможно, мой милый, — дразнит он, пока омега под ним охает и скребет руками по постели в попытке сбежать. — Зато ты полон мной.

Джек рявкает, борясь с течкой в попытке вернуть себе хотя бы подобие контроля, вскидывая бедра, желая скинуть с себя Жнеца, но член альфы полностью сидит в нем, пульсируя и наливаясь в растянутом анусе. Джек приближается к точке изнеможения, все тело покрыто потом, когда внезапно толчки прекращаются, и Жнец, без всякого предупреждения, выходит из него.

Джек готов поклясться, что чувствует запах горящей плоти, когда пытается осознать происходящее. Истерзанный анус сжимается на пустоте, из него стекают нити смазки, бесполезно падая между его ног, живот дрожит от потери.

Он пуст.

— Что… что ты делаешь?..

Жнец возвышается над ним, его член загибается вверх между его бедер, и трется об использованный вход Джека.  
— Что такое, драгоценный? — стонет он.

Джек вскидывает голову, изгибает спину, толкается в пустоту в поисках чего-то, хоть чего-нибудь! С его сжатых губ срывается всхлип, и после нескольких бесплотных попыток найти облегчение среди слишком мягких простыней он падает на кровать, у него крутит живот, ноги дрожат. Он прижимается грудью к матрасу, с ужасом чувствуя, как его твердые, набухшие соски впиваются в атлас.

Наконец его альфа двигается, но слишком медленно и бережно, и Джек чувствует его жар и длину, когда Жнец скользит членом вдоль пульсирующего ануса.  
— Это?

Джек всхлипывает.

— Ты это ищешь, сладкий?

Джек толкается назад, пытаясь насадиться на толстый ствол, издает разочарованный стон, когда промазывает, прижавшись вместо этого к тяжелым набухшим яичкам. Жнец шипит в ответ, отстраняясь, как будто этого слишком много даже для него, как будто он в любой момент может потерять контроль и прервать свою маленькую игру.

— Нет-нет-нет, дорогой мой. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел этого. Зачем еще тратить столько времени на твое обучение, на твою подготовку?

— Никогда, — выдавливает Джек. — Я… я солдат, такой же как ты. Я не хочу… не могу…

— О, но ты можешь, — надавливает Жнец, длинными пальцами лаская блестящую сферу ягодицы. — Ты можешь и сделаешь это. Но не потому, что этого хочу я, Джек Моррисон. Потому что ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу… хочу чего?

— Чего? Быть заполненным, конечно. Как любая омега. Быть заполненным членом своего альфы, заполненным до предела. Чувствовать, как внутри тебя изливается мое семя, вынашивать мое потомство. Я, Джек, хочу этого. Без этого ничто в мире не имеет значения.

Прикосновение члена Жнеца к анусу Джека посылает сквозь его тело волны удовольствия.

Это кажется достижением. Он хочет именно этого. Ему нужно это! Сознание Джека вопит, требуя этого от него, вопит громче боевых инстинктов. Громче его гордости.

— Д-да. — У Джека сухо в горле, локти подгибаются, колени не держат, и он разлетается на миллион осколков.

Пульсирующий член наконец надавливает на его влажную дырку, слишком слабо, слишком нежно, недостаточно. Абсолютно недостаточно.  
— Еще раз, мой омега.

Это обращение заставляет его вздрогнуть, с члена течет беспрестанно. Джек зажмуривается.  
— Трахни меня.

— Прекрасно. — Голос Жнеца едва слышен, и быстро превращается в гортанный рокот, когда он толкается вперед, преодолевая сопротивление тугого кольца мышц, вторгаясь в его тело, одним движением входя в Джека, наслаждаясь раздавшимся в ответ пронзительным вскриком. — Вот твоя награда.

Джек тут же кончает, безжалостно стискивая вторгшийся в него член; густая белесая струя семени выплескивается, пачкая его живот, простыни и матрас; он всхлипывает под натиском ощущений.

Он был создан для этого. В этом его предназначение. Его смысл существования.

— Умничка, — стонет Жнец, ритмично трахая его в погоне за собственной разрядкой.

Горячее семя, выплескивающееся в Джека, заполняет его сильнее, чем он мог помыслить, он выгибает спину, чтобы дать место выросшему животу; тепло и тяжесть проникают в каждую клетку его тела. Это отвлекает его от булыжника, внезапно вырастающего прямо за его входом, запирающего пульсирующий член Жнеца внутри.

В ушах Джека гремит его собственный пульс, дыхание медленно возвращается в норму, возвращение с высот оргазма действует как успокоительное, наливая тело приятной тяжестью, так, что он даже не в силах приподнять голову.

Жнец все еще тяжело дышит над ним, завитки дыма клубятся вокруг их обнаженных тел, пока тело Джека делает то, что должно, принимая его, используя его подрагивающий член.  
— Такой красивый, дорогой… да…

Широкие губы Жнеца покрывают поцелуями спину Джека, его волосы щекочут кожу, короткие бездумные толчки его бедер убаюкивают бессильное тело Джека в глубокий сон.

*

_Четыре месяца спустя._

Тяжелая стальная дверь открывается со скрипом, и в запущенную камеру проникает луч света.

— Эй, Клинт Иствуд, — рявкает Митч. — Похоже, Босс наконец-то нашел время для твоей жалкой задницы.

Загорелый пленник определенно похудел с того времени, как попал сюда, да еще и зарос, жесткой щетиной исказив свои юные черты. Он трет глаза, но, если он думает, что Митч будет ждать, пока он привыкнет к свету, то он явно глупее, чем кажется. Он хватает скованные запястья ковбоя и вытаскивает его в коридор.  
— Полегче, — бормочет тот, заработав пинок в сторону тронного зала.

— Тебе есть на что посмотреть, — с кривой усмешкой говорит Митч. — Тебе это не понравится. Однако не забывай… — Он мельком крутит в пальцах маленький пульт и убирает его глубже в карман. — Не вздумай выкидывать ничего в этот раз.

Митчу не нравится его новая работа. Дразнить Блонди было куда забавнее, даже если ему не удалось присунуть болтливому засранцу. Этот «Джесси» и в половину не такой веселый.

Они доходят до тронного зала, где Король восседает со своей новой подстилкой, разодетой в новые тряпки. Похоже, он перерос белый наряд. Это ничего. Ему идет черный цвет, и он так же демонстрирует всё его тело. Судя по виду Блонди, ему чертовски неудобно — и Митч уверен, что ему тоже не понравилось бы сидеть с пробкой в заднице размерами с руку Жнеца, с драгоценным камнем, свисающим снаружи, чтобы его видели все альфы.

Он до сих пор ждет в надежде, что Жнец когда-нибудь поделится…

Но, похоже, этот ему нравится по-настоящему. И он справляется гораздо лучше прежних на этой же стадии. Те, кто доходили до нынешнего состояния, выглядели истощенными и потрепанными.

Но не Блонди. У этого козла до сих пор на идеальном лице заносчивое выражение «Я-Лучше-Тебя», даже когда его задница усажена на колено Лорда Жнеца.

Митч толкает ковбоя на колени перед нижней ступенькой, используя чуть больше силы, чем необходимо, ухмыляясь прозвучавшему в ответ стону. Парень глядит на своего Бесстрашного Коммандера с потерянным выражением в печальных глазах, заставляя Митча фыркнуть. Ничтожество.

— К-коммандер, — произносит парень и опускает голову, видимо, не в состоянии отдать честь из нынешней позы.

А Блонди, ой-ой, не рад. Его лицо наливается краской и он отводит взгляд, как будто попытка спрятаться на груди Жнеца приведет к чему-то хорошему. Поздновато для этого, куколка.

— Как ты смеешь… — начинает Джек, но Жнец обрывает его, даже не глянув, смотря на пленника перед собой.

— Митчелл рассказал мне о твоей очередной провалившейся попытке побега.

Блонди открывает рот и рычит, как будто собирается сказать что-то по-настоящему гадкое, что не понравится боссу, заработав взгляд пылающих глаз и рывок за ошейник. Митч думает о том, как горячо эти двое смотрятся друг с другом. Порой он думает, что смотреть за их борьбой за власть даже интереснее, чем участвовать.

— Это получается который, пятый раз за месяц?

— Дассэр, — с вызывающей ухмылкой отвечает Иствуд.

Жнец делает вид, что изучает длинные черные когти на своих пальцах.  
— Видишь ли, рядовой МакКри, это неприятность. Особенно когда ты пытаешься втянуть в это мою пару.

— Он не твоя пара, — ворчит МакКри.

Жнец хихикает, и от этого звука любой здравомыслящий человек нассал бы в штаны. Жнец собирает в кулак короткие волосы Блонди, заставляя его запрокинуть голову. Бедный Блонди. Вся его шея покрыта лиловыми метками от укусов, однако у Жнеца под туникой точно такие же, Митч точно знает. Он их видел. «Маленький омега» платит сторицей за то, что получает.  
— Я предполагал, что ты это скажешь, — бормочет Жнец, изучая свою работу. — Вопреки очевидным доказательствам обратного. Вот для чего я призвал тебя сюда, рядовой. Показать тебе то, что, я надеюсь, продемонстрирует тебе бесполезность твоих усилий.

— Ты когда-нибудь начнешь говорить по-человечески, приятель?

Митч ждал, когда Иствуд откроет свою варежку, поэтому сразу же пинает парня по заднице, широко ухмыляясь в ответ на его вопль. Судя по высокой тональности, ему удалось еще и яйца задеть.  
— Заткнись, — рявкает он, дергая за поводок и заставляя Джесси выпрямиться.

Парень давится и откашливается, затем снова смотрит на пристыженного омегу, все также прячущего взгляд и явно мечтающего провалиться сквозь пол. Боже, он горяч, когда смущен.

— Покажи ему, — слышит Митч тихий шепот Жнеца. Он внимательно следит за тем, как Джек закусывает губу, испытывая восторг от того, как омега каменеет, как будто игнорирование приказа избавит его от необходимости подчиниться. Очевидно, он до сих пор недостаточно хорошо знает своего альфу.

Жнец хорошенько встряхивает голову Блонди когтистым кулаком, и тот с болезненным шипением втягивает воздух.  
— Покажи ему.  
Жнец подкидывает колено, на котором сидит Блонди, заталкивая его хорошенькую пробку еще глубже и выбивая из непослушного засранца громкий вскрик.

Придя в себя от наказания, Блонди неохотно опускает руку к краю тяжелой ткани, обернутой вокруг его пояса. У Митча во рту копится слюна, когда парень у его ног издает тихий вздох. Тяжелая мантия стекает с колен Блонди, открывая прекрасный полный живот. Из-под тонкой ткани туники упрямо торчат округлившиеся и потяжелевшие от молока сиськи.

Митч готов поклясться, что видит двигающихся в нем щенков.

— Коммандер?.. — Тон парня нечитаем. Он, скорее всего, так же потрясен, как Митч, когда увидел это впервые. Он не думал, что белокурый адонис может выглядеть еще привлекательней, но он стал просто ходячей порно-мечтой для Митча после того, как Босс его обрюхатил.

В тусклом освещении не может быть уверенности, но Митч готов поклясться, что видит слезу, блестящую в уголке глаза упрямого Коммандера.

Чертовски красиво.

— Скажи мне, мальчик, — урчит Жнец, опуская руку, чтобы рассеянно погладить округлившийся живот омеги. — Что ты теперь думаешь о своем драгоценном командире?

**Author's Note:**

> Поставьте лайк автору оригинала🥰


End file.
